Wind Through the Burning Sakura
by Bloody Toxic Penguins
Summary: He was a warlord, a man of blood and tears and sorrow. She was a noble, a woman of peace and love and joy. These are their stories, of love and lost and life. MadaOC, pre-Konoha
1. Astraphobia

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><em>"Mama, why are there storms?" Yuzuki glanced at her mother briefly before fixing her gaze back out at the angry black sky that was occasionally split asunder by a bolt of blue-white lightning. Nozomi chuckled softly as she walked up to her daughter. <em>

_"Because Susano'o-dono is upset," Nozomi replied, resting her her hand on the five-year-old's shoulder. _

_"About what?" came the innocent question. _

_"His elder sister, Amaterasu-dono probably told him not to do something. He didn't like it and is now throwing a tantrum." _

_"Like Nee-sama does when Nii-sama says she can't pick on me?" Yuzuki asked. _

_"Yes, exactly like that. Only Susano'o-dono takes his anger out in the heavens, which causes the storms we see." _

_"Well, I think it's pretty. The lightning flashes makes everything seem alive," Yuzuki grinned, hypnotized by the wrath of the storm. Her imagination was running wild, of a man on a black stallion, dressed in iron grey armour as he rode his fiery steed across the sky. His whoops was the thunder, the slashses of his sword, the lightning strikes and his screams the howling wind, and his tears the pounding rain. "How long will the storm last?" Yuzuki turned to look at her mother. _

_Nozomi shrugged as she brushed some of her daughter's ink colored locks out of her matching eyes. "Who's to say how long a god's anger will last. But I'm sure it'll be clear skies by morning. Even Susano'o-dono knows that he must respect his sister when she wakes to light the world for the day," Nozomi smiled. "Now, come to bed." _

_"Hai!" Yuzuki jumped down from the stool she was kneeling on and scampered towards her small futon. The young girl dove into the covers, giggling as her mother hugged her tightly in the thick warm blanket. "Is Amaterasu-dono pretty?" _

_"Yes," Nozomi tapped Yuzuki's nose, "very pretty. She is the most beautiful of all the gods." _

_"Wow," Yuzuki's eyes grew wide as she invisioned the mystical sun goddess. "Did she make the world?" _

_"Oh no dear," Nozomi shook her head, "the world was made by her father, Izanagi." _

_"How?" Yuzuki asked as she pulled her doll into her embrace, one hand pulling the blanket up closer to her chin to ward off the cold draft from the storm. _

_"You ask too many questions, Yuzuki-chan," Nozomi chided gently. _

_"But I wanna story!" the child whined. _

_"It's well past your bedtime, my sweet daughter, rest and tomorrow I'll tell you how Izanagi-dono made the world." _

_"Why can't you tell me now!" Yuzuki pouted, "I wanna bed time story!" _

_"Yuzuki," her mother's voice grew stern, "you need your sleep. I will tell you the story tomorrow night." _

_"Hmph," Yuzuki turned away, not liking that her mother refused to tell her the story. "But I may want a story about a samurai rescuing the princess tomorrow night. I want to hear about Izanagi-dono tonight! Please Mama! Please! I'll be good!" _

_"No, Yuzuki." _

_"Why not?" the girl's lip stuck out in a cute pout as she looked at her mother. _

_"You need to sleep, that's why, now good night and go to sleep," Nozomi kissed her daughter's forehead before she gently pushed her back down against the futon. "Sleep well my fair princess." _

_"Night-night Mama," Yuzuki whispered, her mind finally admitting that her body did need rest. She closed her eyes, dark lashes kissing peach colored cheeks as she surrendered to her dreams of gods and samurai. _

_Under the cover of the storm, the band of shinobi stared at the wall of Hayashi Castle. It as a simple feat for them to breach the bulwark. Their sanguine colored eyes trapping the hapless guards in nightmarish illusions of terror, allowing them to make their way swiftly into the inner sanctums of the castle. _

_"Mama?" Yuzuki whisper softly, for the storm had woken her up. She clutched her doll tightly as she made her way down towards her parents' bedroom. "Mama, I had a bad dream," she murmured, reaching for the door to her parents' bedroom. A black gloved hand grabbed her tiny wrist, causing the child to freeze. Yuzuki heard the soft hiss of a blade leaving it's sheath and trembled when she felt the cold steel press against her slender little neck. "Mama," she whimpered, hoping her mother could hear her. "Mama!" _

_The door slid open with a loud thunk, and Nozomi stood in the doorway, a mother's protective fury in her eyes. The shinobi's red eyes grew wide for a split second before narrowing in hellish delight. Weaponless, save for a slim dagger she always carried on her person, Nozomi attacked the ninja, dragging her frightened daughter away. "Yuzuki, run!" Nozomi ordered. _

_Yuzuki whimpered softly, to scared to move as she watched her mother battle the shinobi. A clap of thunder, Yuzuki screamed slapping her hands over her ears and squeezing her eyes shut. The lightning split the sky asunder a moment later; trembling, Yuzuki opened her eyes when she felt something warm and wet beneath her bare feet and face. Gasping, Yuzuki saw the dark blood on the floor, staining the tatami mats a bitter crimson. _

_Before the child was her slain mother, lying in a pool of her own blood. Her father, a cowardly man, was nowhere to be found. Silently, the shinobi stalked towards Yuzuki, his shinobigatana dripping with the blood of her mother. With a tiny whimper Yuzuki looked up into the sanguine colored eyes of her mother's killer. _

* * *

><p>"Yuzuki... Yuzuki... <em>Yuzuki!<em>"

"Huh?" Yuzuki snapped out of her daze, fixing her gaze upon Izuna, who was playing go with his brother. "Yes, Izuna?" The three of them were on the veranda of the Uchiha leader's house.

"Are you okay? You seemed rather... out of it for a moment." Izuna said.

"I'm... fine," Yuzuki flicked her eyes back up to the steel grey clouds. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"More like storm," came Madara's baritone voice. "Nothing to worry about, a late summer shower nothing more." The Uchiha leader set down his black stone. "Izuna," Madara called softly, his harden gaze studying the board, his mind already trying to predict Izuna's next move.

"Oh, right," Izuna turned his attention back to the board, "you really shouldn't worry about the storm Yuzuki, like aniki said, it's probably nothing."

"I don't like storms," Yuzuki whispered, more to herself, but she had learn that living with ninja, keeping secrets was _almost_ an impossibility. She watched the sky for a few more moments. "Are you almost done with your game?" she asked.

"You are more than welcome to go to bed by yourself," Madara smirked, "you're a big girl."

Yuzuki scowled at her husband, she still couldn't fathom that her father sold her hand to that brute. "Hmph," the young noblewoman stood up and marched off her bedroom. Madara chuckled softly to himself, ignoring his brother's weary sigh.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki turned her head towards the door when she heard it open, frowned upon seeing Madara and fixed her gaze back at the gathering storm outside. "It's just a storm," she muttered softly to herself, "it's just a storm... it's just a storm... it's just a storm... it's just a storm... Eeek!" Yuzuki jumped when Madara pulled her close to him. "Let go of me!" she smacked him on the shoulder. He only grunted and held her tighter. "Must you sleep naked!"<p>

"Hn," he buried his face into her neck, "sleep."

"How can I go to sleep when you are trying to asphyxiate me!" Yuzuki spat. Madara gave an angry sigh as he rolled onto his other side. Yuzuki flicked a gaze to the storm then back to her husband's bare back. _No, he'll just think I'm a coward and he'll only rub it into my face even more! I don't need him! He's just an arrogant brute! _Yuzuki thought as she pulled the blankets up closer to her chin. "Just breathe, relax... everything will be fine. I've seen plenty of storms since _that night_ everything will be fine."

"Would you shut up and go to sleep?" Madara growled, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, excuse me! I didn't know the great and terrible Uchiha Madara needed his beauty sleep," Yuzuki sneered. A muscle in Madara's jaw twitched, but he only grunt and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Yuzuki-san," he replied gruffly. Yuzuki pursed her lips together before curling up on her side of their bed.

"I don't need him. I'm a big girl," she muttered to herself.

"You know, I can hear you," Madara grumbled.

"I'm sorry, that I'm bothering your beauty sleep," she replied acidly.

"Go to sleep," Madara replied.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll regret it," Madara rolled over to face her, his black eyes narrowing dangerously, as he grabbed her chin, "and trust me my sweet, you _will_ regret it."

Yuzuki gulped, the courage she had before gone. "R-Right," she licked her lips nervously, as she rested her head on her pillow, "sleep. G-Good night," she turned her back to him and closed her eyes. She heard her husband's soft sigh as he followed her example.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki squeaked when the clap of thunder vibrated through the house, she jolted up in bed, trying to clear her mind of visions of blood red eyes. "Madara-sama?" Yuzuki whispered looking over her shoulder, expecting to see her sleeping husband. But his side of the bed was empty. "N-No..." fear began to cloud her mind as the thunder boomed again and lightning splitting the sky asunder while illuminating the room at the same time. Yuzuki noticed a shadowy figure on the veranda. It's pants and hair billowing in the wind as it watched the storm.<p>

Another clap of thunder and Yuzuki yelped, causing the figure to look in her direction, it's blood red eyes spinning. "No," she shook as memories of that night flooded her mind. Of the red-eyed man and how he butchered her mother. "No, no... stay away!" Yuzuki shakily got to her feet, her body acting more on instinct and fear, than logic and reason. "_Stay away!_" she screamed before running away, ignoring as the red-eyed shade called her name.

The frightened young woman gasped when she saw the red-eyed man at the opposite end of the hall, lightning flashing behind him, casting him deeper into shadows yet brightening his already demonic sanguine eyes. Screaming, she skidded to a halt, stumbled a few steps but was able to turn the corner. Her only thought was to get away from the man with red eyes.

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Yuzuki." At the sound of her name the woman looked up and froze as her gaze was fixed in the hypnotic stare of the man's scarlet gaze.

"Stay away... please stay away! Don't kill me! Please, don't hurt me, I'm begging you," Yuzuki sobbed, whimpering when her back met the wall. She looked around, her pulse fluttering in her neck as she looked for a way to escape, but she realized that no matter how she tried to get fear the man was faster and would grab her. Regardless, she bolted for the left, and as expected the man grabbed her by her waist, forcing her back against the wall. "Please," she sobbed, tears cascading down her cheeks, "don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you," the man laced his fingers with hers. "Look at me," he ordered, his voice soft. Timidly, Yuzuki looked up at the man and as her eyes adjusted to the dim lightning she could make out his face. A firm jaw, a straight unbroken nose, high cheekbones of the aristocracy which caused his eyes of that almond shape look to them. And a shock of midnight colored hair over his left eye.

She felt the man press his forehead against hers. "Yuzuki, deep breathes, breath, everything will be alright," Madara told her calmly.

"Y-Your eyes... they... they look just like his..." Yuzuki whispered.

"Shh, breathe Yuzuki. Deep slow breaths," he stroked her thumbs with his. "Everything will be alright, the storm is almost over, calm down. Breathe, just keep breathing."

"He... he had red eyes... he killed my mother..."

"Shh," Madara shushed her. "He's not going to hurt you."

"Yes... yes he will."

"No," Madara's voice became steely, the three tomoe in eyes whizzed rapidly before settling back down into a lazy spiral around his pupil. "He _won't. _I won't allow him to harm my wife. And if he tries, I'll protect you."

"Protect me? But you hate me... why protect me?"

"I may hate you, but regardless you _are_ my wife, and as such a member of _my_ family. I protect my family, even if I hate certain members of it."

"Th-Thank you..." Yuzuki leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. Her knees buckled and Madara swiftly caught her.

"Yuzuki?" he asked, but she didn't respond,for the girl had passed out. "Hn," the young leader hoisted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style as he head back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, this won't appear in SotM, but I've been toying with the idea that maybe it really was the Uchiha that killed Yuzuki's mother. But that'll just cause more unneeded drama between the two. But there is nothing stopping me to alluding to the fact that Madara thinks it's his clan. Fufufufufu... <strong>

**Astraphobia is the morbid fear of thunder and lightning. As always, enjoy. **

**SanguinaryToxicity**


	2. Bellybutton

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note: Edited Ran into the story, and made Madara more concerned about the shuriken. **

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Hikari picked up the dried red leaf from the veranda of her family's house. "Kyaa!" she giggled when the leaf crackled under her touch. Babbling cutely, she proceeded to crunch the leaf in her tiny hands, amazed at the sound it was making.<p>

"Whatcha doing?" Katsuro walked up to his baby sister and squatted down besides her. "Neh, Hikari-chan?"

"Goo!" Hikari held up the leaf, now crumbled and broken looking, by it's stem. "Goo! Goo!" she thrust it towards Katsuro's face, utterly proud of her accomplishment.

"You found a leaf?" Katsuro arched his brow in puzzlement.

"Eef?" Hikari looked at the broken leaf before trying to stick into her mouth.

"No! Don't eat that Hikari!" Katsuro snatched the leaf away from Hikari, glaring at her. "You can't eat leaves, baka!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Eef! Eef!" Hikari cried, reaching for the leaf in her brother's hand, but when Katsuro tossed it onto the ground, Hikari's eyes grew wide and to her small mind, her world seem to crumble away.

"There! I'm a good big brother," Katsuro grinned, "I stopped you from eating that leaf!" Katsuro ruffled Hikari's hair. The little girl frowned. Her lower lip jutted out cutely and began to tremble as tears welled up in her black eyes and her small round face began to get red, she clenched her tiny fists, opened her mouth and let out a shrieking wail, kicking her legs in her tantrum.

"Hikari!" Yuzuki came running to her daughter upon hearing her scream. "Katsuro, what did you do?" Yuzuki glowered at her eldest son, as she knelt to scoop up her daughter. Katsuro gifted his mother an affronted look.

"I didn't do anything," he pouted, glancing away.

"Clearly, you must've done something for Hikari to scream like this," Yuzuki told her son before turning her attention back onto Hikari. "Shh, shh, it's okay my little light. Everything is going to be okay. Mama's here now," Yuzuki cooed, bouncing her daughter and rubbing the little girl's back. "Everything will be okay. Mama will make everything better."

"Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama," Hikari wiped her tears away with a little fist, happy to be in her mother's arms, "Eef! Eef! Eef!" Hikari pointed to the leaves on the tree. "Eef!"

"You want a leaf?" Yuzuki asked.

"Uh-huh," Hikari nodded her head vigorously. "Eef!"

"Leaf," Yuzuki stood and plucked a golden leaf from the tree. "Leaf," she tapped it against her daughter's face, causing her to giggle in delight. Hikari reached for the leaf but Yuzuki held it out of reach. "Is this what you were making such a fuss about it?" Yuzuki nuzzled her daughter.

"Eef!" Hikari giggled, as Yuzuki handed it to her. Immediately, Hikari tried to put it into her mouth.

"No, no Hikari," Yuzuki chided pulled her daughter's wrist down. "We don't eat leaves."

"Uh?" Hikari blinked.

"That's right, we don't eat leaves," Yuzuki nuzzled her daughter. Hikari giggled, dropping the leaf and grabbed her mother's necklace.

"Goo," she cooed happily, enthralled with the shiny rings of the necklace. "Mama," she looked up at her mother.

"Yes," Yuzuki brushed Hikari's bangs out of her face, "your father gave that to me."

"Gaah!" Hikari giggled.

Katsuro stared at his mother and sister, with an annoyed pout on his lips. He didn't like having to share his mother with his aggravating little sister. He rather share his mother with his brother Ran, like it was before Hikari was born. He didn't care much for Hikari either, since she was always pulling on his hair and screaming when he held her and messing up his things, not like Ran who he could play and wrestle with; but his father told him he had to be a good big brother, just like he was with Ran.

Katsuro perked up when he heard a soft whizzing sound coming towards them. "Mama!" Katsuro tugged on his mother, who stumbled towards him.

"What's the matter Katsuro?" Yuzuki asked only to feel her blood run cold when she heard a loud thunk. Turning, she saw the gleaming shuriken embedded into the wood near the door frame. It took her a moment to realize that the weapon would've killed her or Hikari if she hadn't moved.

"Mama?" Ran had come out from his hiding spot in the shadows of the room, drain to the commotion. "Nii-san?" he turned his big black eyes to his brother who was smirking proudly.

"Oh, my little hero!" Yuzuki knelt and set Hikari down before wrapping her arms around Katsuro. "You saved me."

"Yep!" Katsuro beamed, glad to have his mother's attention again. "I heard a whizzing sound! It was coming towards us!"

"My, my," Yuzuki smoothed her son's hair, "you are already showing such talent in being a ninja I'm sure your father will be really happy to hear this."

"Can we go tell him?" Katsuro asked, getting excited about bragging to his father.

"Me too!" Ran didn't really understand what was going on but he wanted to go with Katsuro.

"Hm," Yuzuki tapped her lip in thought, "I think he's busy sparring with your uncle right now?"

"Really?" Katsuro and Ran's eyes grew wide, "Can I go watch? Please, Mama, please!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"Have you cleaned your room yet?"

Katsuro and Ran grimaced. Both of them looked away. "Not yet," Katsuro muttered speaking for the both him and his brother, "but... I promise I'll clean my room as soon as Daddy and Uncle get done sparring! Please, can I go watch?"

"I'll help Nii-san!" Ran clung to his big brother, a bright smile on his face.

"You promise?" Yuzuki eyed her sons.

"Yep!"

"I won't find your toys laying about when I come and check after you're finished?"

"Yes, I promise! I'll clean my room! Can we go now!"

"I suppose," Yuzuki sighed, picking up her daughter, smiling at her sons.

"Thank you!" Katsuro and Ran chimed before runing into the house to grab their shoes before heading to the training grounds.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Katsuro shouted, running up to where his father and uncle were sparring, Ran right behind him. Both Madara and Izuna were breathing hard, sweat glistening on their brows as they moved in a seemingly fluid dance. Kicking and punching, blocking and back stepping to evade, their Sharingan spinning. Madara threw a punch which Izuna blocked, Izuna followed through on it with a kick aimed for Madara's chest. The Uchiha leader spun to the side, his elbow aiming for Izuna's solar perplex, but Izuna dropped and aimed a sweep kick for Madara's legs, forcing the elder Uchiha male to jump back out of range.<p>

"Daddy, that was so cool!" Katsuro squealed, dancing in place as he watched his father. Ran nodded eagerly as he clung to his brother.

"Katsuro, Ran, what are you doing here?" Madara asked, eyes never leaving Izuna, waiting for his brother to make is next move.

"We came to watch you, Daddy. Wow, that was a cool move! Can you teach me that?" Katsuro asked, amazed at his father's seemingly fluid movements.

"Me too!" Ran asked, hopeful.

"Did you two clean your room?" Madara asked, ducking a high round house kick from Izuna only to aim a low kick at Izuna's knee. Katsuro didn't answer right away. He looked away, hands behind his back as he rocked on the balls of his feet. Ran bit his lip and hide his face in his brother's back, not daring to look at his father.

"Not yet," Katsuro mumbled. Ran shook his head, his forehead rubbing against Katsuro's shirt.

"Go clean your room."

"But Mama said—"

"I don't care what your mother said. I will not allow you to have your room looking like a pig's sty! Go clean your room now, Katsuro. You too Ran."

"Fine," Katsuro pouted, "but can I tell you something first?"

Madara gave a weary sigh as he caught Izuna's punch, and pushed his brother away. Izuna nodded heading towards the buckets in the shade. Gratefully, the younger Uchiha scooped up some water with a ladle and drank the cool liquid greedily. Madara turned his attention to his child. "What is it Katsuro?" Madara asked.

"Okay, okay, so," Katsuro began to dance with his excitement. "I heard a shuriken whizzing through the air and I pulled Mama outta the way!"

Madara's eyes widen briefly in surprise before he smirked, "That's my boy." The Uchiha leader rubbed his son's head affectionately, messing up the child's dark locks. Katsuro grinned. Ran flicked his eyes up at his father. "I'm sure you helped your onii-san too, didn't you Ran?" Madara grinned, "That's my boy." He ruffled his younger son's hair as well.

"Can you teach me how to throw shuriken?"

"Me too!"

"After you clean your room," Madara replied. "Ran, you can watch. You are a little young to be learning to throw shuriken juts yet."

"Please!"

"Katsuro." Madara's voice was stern, he slid one eye to glower at his son. Katsuro pouted and Ran gave a small soundless gasp before taking shelter behind his brother.

"Yes, Daddy," Katsuro hung his head. "C'mon Ran," he grabbed his brother's wrist before he ran back towards the house.

"We could've taken a break," Izuna said, sliding into a stance as his Sharingan bled into his eyes. "Besides what about that shuriken?"

"Tch," Madara smirked, "that's what you want because you know I'm winning. And as for the shuriken you are to get on that right after this."

* * *

><p>"There," Yuzuki smiled as she tugged her Ran's nightshirt over his head. "All ready for bed," Yuzuki smiled. Ran returned his mother's tiny smile with his own.<p>

"Daddy didn't teach me how to throw shuriken," Katsuro pouted, tugging on his own nightshirt.

"Katsuro, you know your father is really busy right now. With the wars drawing to a close and winter coming, he has a lot of things to do right now." Yuzuki chided her son.

"So? Why can't he play with me! I cleaned my room like he asked!" Katsuro pouted. Ran nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I'll make sure he'll play with you two tomorrow, but now it's bed time," Yuzuki smiled before picking up Hikari. "Oh look at you," Yuzuki giggled, "wormed out of your shirt again didn't you, Hikari-chan?" Yuzuki blew a raspberry on her daughter's stomach, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Oh, cool!" Katsuro grinned, poking his sister in her bellybutton, "Hikari as a bellybutton!"

"Everyone has a bellybutton Katsuro," Yuzuki giggled.

"You have a bellybutton?" Katsuro asked, tugging open his mother's sleeping robe to see her bellybutton. "Wow!" he grinned, before looking at his own bellybutton. He turned to his brother and yanked up his nightshirt. "Ran has a bellybutton too!" Katsuro grinned only to giggle when the younger boy grabbed the garment from his sibling and yanked it down over his tummy. An embarrassed pout and blush on his face as he glared at Katsuro. "I'm gonna go see if Daddy has one too!" the boy grinned before running off. Yuzuki smiled, shaking her head with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Madara gave a content sigh as he dried his unruly hair. His night shirt hung open, to reveal creamy skin and rippling muscles beneath it. Today has been a long and tiring day yet the Uchiha leader couldn't help but feel like he forgot something important, yet no matter how many times he went over his mental to-do list, he couldn't remember what it was he had forgotten. "Daddy!"<p>

Madara froze, his eyes growing when he suddenly remembered his promise to his sons. "Damn," he grumbled before turning around to face his son. "Katsuro, it's bed time. Why aren't you in bed?" Madara asked, his voice stern.

The child didn't flinch but ran right up to his father, a wide grin on his face. "You have one too!"

"I have one what— Hey, Katsuro what are you doing!" Madara took a step back, a look of confusion on his face as his son stood on tiptoe and jammed his finger into Madara's bellybutton.

"Heehee! You have a bellybutton too, Daddy!" Katsuro grinned, poking it with a fascination that only a small child is capable of. Katsuro looked up at his father and continued poking Madara in the stomach. "Poke, poke, poke," Katsuro muttered cutely.

"That's enough Katsuro," Madara pulled his son away, closed the nightshirt and tied it with the sash. "Bedtime," Madara picked Katsuro up and headed towards the child's bedroom.

Katsuro rested his head on Madara's shoulder, "Hey Daddy?"

"Hn?"

"Can you show me how to throw shuriken tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Yay," Katsuro mumbled as he fell asleep in his father's arms. Madara couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at his lips.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Yuzuki sighed, crawling into bed next to Madara, who was laying awake, staring at the ceiling. "I can go to bed." The noblewoman snuggled against Madara's side. "Hikari didn't want to go to sleep and she woke up Katsuro, so I had to get them both to settle down." Yuzuki yawned before she nuzzled Madara's neck. "Ran was a good boy and didn't wake up. As long as he has his onii-chan next to him, he sleeps like a baby. If you didn't know any better you could mistake Ran and Katsuro for twins."<p>

"Hn."

"I enjoy these little moments when we just enjoy each other's company."

Madara rolled onto his side, propping his head up with one hand, his other resting on Yuzuki's stomach. He smirked when his fingers found her bellybutton. He poked it. "Yuzuki-chan, you have a bellybutton."

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Ran is Madara and Yuzuki's second son and middle child. He's quiet, polite, a mix of Sasuke and Itachi if you will. He's the insensitive one of the family, (Katsuro being the sensitive one and Hikari being the spitfire). Ran is a year younger than Katsuro. (Ran was conceived shortly after Katsuro's first birthday.) Stay tuned for Sacrament of the Moon. ^^<strong>


	3. Hanami

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note: Ran is Madara and Yuzuki's middle child. **

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow," Yuzuki beamed when she saw the beautiful blossoming sakura trees around the house. "They are so pretty."<p>

"What's pretty?" Madara asked, coming into the room and soundlessly walking up to his wife. "You?" he purred resting his hands on her hips, pressing his body up against hers. "I already knew that." His deep chuckle vibrated against her back.

"No," she pulled free from him, giving him a slight scowl before turning her attention back to the blossoming trees. "The sakura. They are so beautiful this year," Yuzuki gave a whimsical sigh.

"They're just flowers," Madara gave an indifferent shrug before stooping to shake their nine- and eight-year-old sons awake. "I'm still upset that you named my son after a stupid flower."

"We should have a _hanami_," Yuzuki tilted her head up to look at the clear blue sky, "it's a nice day for one too." She seemed to ignore the comment about her choice of name for Ran.

"A what?" Madara looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"A _hanami_?" Yuzuki blinked, "Don't tell me you've never been to a _hanami _before?"

"No, I haven't been to one of these things before, what is it?" Madara asked, folding his arms over his chest. Katsuro and Ran stirred before sitting up.

"Morning," the boys mumbled, rubbing their eyes sleepily.

"Morning sweetheart," Yuzuki smiled at her sons, before kneeling before them and tucking some hair out of their faces. Madara scowled, not liking that she was ignoring him.

"Katsuro, Ran, go eat breakfast and then go to the training field, start on your warm up routine, I'll meet you out there in a few minutes."

"Okay," the boys yawned before getting up and heading towards their shared room to get dress.

"Must you train them on such a nice day?" Yuzuki watched her eldest son leave. "Hikari has been asking to train as well."

"Hikari's education is your responsibility, I will not train her. Now what is a _hanami_?" Madara glowered at his wife.

"Just because she has weak lungs and tends to be a bit sickly doesn't mean you have to hate her Madara," Yuzuki replied bitterly. Madara rolled his eyes.

"I never once said I hated her," he squeezed Yuzuki's shoulders, which caused her to look at him with sad eyes. "I love my daughter, more than anything. But I will not teach her skills which will only lead her to get her killed. Now, I'll be more than willing to teach her statecraft and battle planning like I do with Katsuro and Ran, but I will not teach her combat skills."

"She wants to be a kunoichi," Yuzuki muttered.

"If she wants to serve Uchiha, she should focus on court etiquette. I'll have more use for her as a spy within a noble's palace than her on the battlefield," Madara replied. "Now, what is a _hanami_? You know I don't like repeating myself."

"Fine," Yuzuki looked to the pale pink flowers that covered the trees. "A _hanami_ is a flower viewing party, we always had one every year when I was growing up. It was sort of like a day off. We would prepare a big feast the day before and have a picnic beneath the blooming sakura trees. My brother would sometimes try to woo other noblewomen by inviting them to a _yozakura_, he failed a lot."

"Hn," Madara looked at the blooming trees, "no wonder I've never heard of it. We don't do frivolous things like that in Uchiha."

"But... you simply must! Please, for me! It's been nine years since I last attended a _hanami_. I've never asked for one before," she looked at him. "Please, it'll be a nice little break for all of us." She rested her hands on his firm chest and gazed into his black eyes pleadingly. "Please?" she pecked his lips.

Madara scowled. "Hn," he looked away, a slight tint of pink coloring his cheeks. He hated when Yuzuki manipulated him. "Fine," he pressed his forehead against hers, "you can have your _hanami_, but it'll be day after tomorrow. You have two days to prepare it."

"Thank you!" Yuzuki hugged him before hastily making her way towards the kitchens to inform the cooking staff. Madara shook his head before looking at the doorway, smirking when a black haired head ducked quickly back into the shadows. The powerful Uchiha shinobi walked up to his hiding daughter.

"Gotcha!" Hikari shouted, wrapping her arms around her father's waist. "I snuck upon you!" she grinned, her smile missing her two front teeth on top.

"Yes you did," Madara smiled, scooping her up in his arms.

"I'm gonna be a great kunoichi," Hikari smiled. Madara felt his heart pang with guilt, instead he just chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Can I watch you, Katsuro-nii-san and Ran-nii-san?" she asked.

"Go eat breakfast then," he set her down and gave her a gentle shove in the direction of the dining room before heading to his study. He sighed as he sat down behind his desk and undid a scroll. He casually read the contents of the document before his eyes widened. The noble wanted the Uchiha army present in two days. "The _hanami_..." Madara muttered, and hated the fact that he was a mercenary for hire. Sighing, he got up and made his way to the kitchens.

* * *

><p>"What?" Yuzuki's eyes grew wide as she looked at her husband. "But... the <em>hanami<em>!" Yuzuki protested.

"I know," Madara looked away. "I'm sorry but it can't be helped. We have to leave in two days."

"It's not fair!" Yuzuki bit her lip, tears threatening to spill over but she hastily wiped them away. "It's not fair, that when I try to do something together as a family, the stupid war gets in the way!" Yuzuki glared at her husband.

"Uchiha always called sakura the blood blossom," Madara replied, gazing out at the pastel pink blossoms, "because wars always came shortly after they bloomed. Anyways, I came to ask you if it's possible to have the _hanami_ tomorrow?" Madara looked at her.

"T-tomorrow? But... I don't know if there will be enough time to get the seafood I wanted. Scallops, shrimp, clams, oysters, squid..." Yuzuki muttered.

"It doesn't matter, what would you rather have: fancy seafood or the family together?" Madara asked.

"The family," she looked away.

"Then tomorrow," Madara said.

"Okay," Yuzuki whispered. "Thank you," she looked at Madara. "Oh, and Madara?" the Uchiha tilted his head in puzzlement at his wife. "I'm... not mad at you. I understand that you have to go to war to protect us and the clan, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

The Uchiha leader gifted her with a meaningful look, "I know," he whispered, before going out to train his son.

* * *

><p>Madara woke up the following morning when he felt a small body jab tiny knees into his gut. "OHAYO GOZAIMASU!" Hikari shouted, beaming down at her father. Madara groaned as he gently shoved his daughter off of his stomach.<p>

"Ohayo," he muttered, slowly sitting up to look at the six-year-old girl. "How many times has Daddy told you not to do that?"

"Uhm..." Hikari blinked before holding up her hand, "this many!" she beamed at him. Madara chuckled softly.

"Then you should know that Daddy doesn't like it when you wake him up like that," Madara's voice was soft yet stern. Hikari hung her head, a pout on her lips.

"Sorry Daddy," she muttered.

"Good girl," he ruffled her hair, "now just remember not to wake Daddy up like that again. But, you can wake up your brothers like that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay!" Hikari grinned at him before running off to her brothers' room. Madara chuckled, only to sigh in content when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his chest.

"Hmm... you're warm," Yuzuki muttered, kissing his shoulder. Madara chuckled as he half turned around in her embrace. He cupped her cheek, his eyes dark with emotion as he kissed her.

"Heh," he mumbled against her lips, "I like it when you have your hair down like this," he nuzzled her nose gently before getting up and getting dressed. "Today's the _hanami_ right?"

"Yes, I was thinking we have it around noon," Yuzuki lied back down, snuggling into the warm blankets of their futon.

"You need to get up then," Madara chuckled, rubbing her side.

"Hmph," she rolled over.

"I thought you wanted to cook some of the meals?"

"I can let the kunoichi-in-training to that," Yuzuki looked at him with sleepy eyes, "you wore me out last night."

Madara gifted her with a cocky grin, "Glad to know I still got it." He kissed her long and deeply before leaving the room, he could hear Yuzuki's soft chuckle as he left.

* * *

><p>"Mama, the sakura are so pretty!" Hikari squealed as Yuzuki laid out the blanket beneath a blooming cherry tree. "They also smell really nice!" The young girl held out her hand and caught a perfect blossom in her palm, deftly she wove it into her hair and looked back at her mother. "Mama, aren't a pretty?"<p>

"Of course you are," Yuzuki smiled at her daughter before setting the picnic basket down in the center. "Now why don't you help me get the food set out before your father and brothers get here, hmm?"

"Oh! I have to show Daddy first," Hikari informed Yuzuki and ran down the slope to where her father and brothers were trudging along, Katsuro and Ran grumbling protests the entire way. "Daddy!" Hikari shouted, running up to her father, the pastel pink blossom standing out against her raven wing colored locks. "The sakura in my hair is pretty right?"

Madara looked at his daughter, noting the blossom in her hair. He gifted her with a warm smile. "Of course sweetheart, you always look lovely," he told her softly.

Hikari blushed cutely at the compliment from her father, before fixing her eyes on her brothers. "Neh, Nii-chan? Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Hn," Katsuro glared at her, "Dad, can we go train?" Ran nodded his head in agreement before he stuck his tongue out at Hikari. The young girl quickly returned the gesture.

"No, today we are going to relax and enjoy the beauty of nature."

"But I want to get better at my jutsu, so I can come with you next time."

"And I need to get better at my jutsu too!" Ran butted in.

"I wanna come too!" Hikari shouted.

"No," Madara headed towards his wife, "to all three of you. Now come, your mother put a lot of work into this. It would be rude to disappoint her."

"Yes, Father!" the three children chimed before following Madara to the spot where their mother had chosen for the _hanami_.

"It's so nice today," Yuzuki smiled looking up at the blue sky. The wind picked up slightly, scattering sakura petals into the wind and coating the air with their sweet scent. "Don't you think so Madara?"

"Hn," he nodded in agreement before sitting down, resting his back against the dark brown trunk of the blossoming tree. He tilted his head up to give the illusion that he was admiring the pink flowers in the boughs of the tree, but in reality his obsidian eyes were focused on his wife.

He watched her as she rounded up their three children, chiding them into behaving and sitting still long enough for her to remove the food from the basket she had brought with her, sometimes snapping at them when one or the other did something to annoying the other. Madara allowed a lazy smirk to spread across his lips as he allowed his eyes to drift close, enjoying the warmth of the spring sun on his skin. He couldn't help but be proud of his sons, and he couldn't deny the fact that his daughter was the light of his life. "Madara," Yuzuki's voice brought him back to reality.

"Hm?" he looked at her, his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Here, eat," she pressed a bento box into his hands, along with some chopsticks. "Katsuro, mind your manners. Just because we aren't at the table doesn't mean you don't have to have good manners. And Ran no slouching. Sit up straight, a shinobi doesn't have poor posture."

"Yes, Mom," the boys grumbled. Hikari squared her shoulders in an effort to show her brothers up in realm of table manners.

"This is rather good," Madara mumbled, picking up a thin slice of lightly vinegar cucumber. "We should do this every year."

"You mean it?" Yuzuki looked at her husband. Katsuro rolled his eyes and Ran made a face. Hikari shot them both a swift indignant glare.

"Of course I mean it," he gave her a small smile, his eyes speaking volumes. He pulled her close, "plus I have a little surprise for you tonight." He kissed her throat lightly before going back to his meal, smirking when she blushed cutely. Hikari blushed and giggled, while her brothers mimed puking and gagging.

"I wanna marry someone romantic like Daddy!" Hikari declared. Madara choked on his rice.

"It's a little early to be thinking about marriage sweetheart," he said after swallowing. "Besides I thought you wanted to be a kunoichi?"

"Oh," Hikari pouted, unsure of what she wanted to do more. "Can I do both?"

"We'll see dear," Yuzuki gifted her daughter a loving smile.

"I don't want to get married, I don't like girls," Katsuro declared. Madara chuckled softly at his son's brash declaration.

"Same here! I don't want to get married to an icky girl," Ran sneered.

"You may change your mind, one day Katsuro-chan, you too Ran-chan," Yuzuki informed him.

"Nuh-uh! I'm never gonna get married!" Katsuro smirked, "I'm gonna be a great ninja like Dad! I'll be legendary just like him!"

"Me too! I'm gonna be a better ninja that you, though Nii-san!" Ran looked at his brother with a smirk.

"Wanna bet!" Katsuro's eyes flashes with a competetive fire.

"Of course you will," Madara ruffled his sons' hair. "You are my sons after all. It's only natural you'll be great like me."

"Yeah, I'll get my Sharingan and then I'll get the Mangekyou Sharingan! I'll be so strong that not even Senju Hashirama can defeat me! Just like you, Dad!" Katsuro declared.

"No, I'll get my Sharingan and then I'll get the Mangekyou Sharingan! I'll be so strong that not even Senju Hashirama _and_ Senju Tobirama can defeat me! Just like Dad!" Ran boasted, jabbing his thumb into his chest.

"That's my boys," Madara ruffled their hair, a proud smirk on his face.

"Well, I wanna be strong too!" Hikari shouted, wanting to get praised like her brothers. Ran and Katsuro glanced at her, both making annoyed faces in her direction. She glared back at them, and smirked then they broke eye contact with her.

"You'll be strong," Madara smiled at her, "you already are so much stronger than you were before. Just keep up with your studies and you'll be smarter than your brothers."

"Really!" Hikari's eyes grew wide as a smirk blossomed on her lips, while Katsuro and Ran pouted. "I'm smarter than both of my brothers?"

"Of course you are," Madara smirked. "Didn't you know that girls are always smarter than boys?"

"Hey!" Katsuro and Ran protested while Hikari giggled as her father lifted her into his lap. "I'm smart too," Katsuro grumbled.

"Yeah, I'm not dumb," Ran pouted.

"Of course you two aren't," Madara nodded, "it's just that Hikari is smarter."

"Hn."

"Now, now," Yuzuki giggled, butting into the friendly banter. "Katsuro, Ran, that just means you two need to get smarter."

"Oh," Katsuro blinked, "okay! I'll do that!"

"Tch, I'll be smarter than Katsuro and Hikari combined."

"Nuh-uh! I'll be smarter than you, Dad _and _Hikari combined!" Katsuro smirked.

"That's my boys," Madara ruffled his sons' hair affectionately. Yuzuki smiled and leaned against Madara, watching as Hikari wormed her way free and began to chase her brothers in a game of tag.

"They're growing up so fast," she whispered.

"I know," he nodded in agreement, pride shining in his eyes as he watched his three children tumble in the bright green grass of spring. "They're the future of this clan," he whispered.

"They miss you when you go to war."

"I'm sure they do," Madara nodded in agreement. "But they know that I have to go, in order to protect them."

"I know, and I know too. But like I told you yesterday, just because I know and accept it as fact doesn't mean I have to like it."

"True," he agreed. "Just like I don't like leaving you here by yourself."

"I'm not by myself," Yuzuki giggled, a teasing glint in her eyes as she looked up at her husband, "I have Kensuke, Takeyuki, and Yuichi with me. They keep my company when you are gone for months a time."

"Woman," Madara's voice was cold and dangerous, his Sharingan threaten to spill into his eyes. "You are mine. No other man is allowed to touch you."

"I know, I know," she looked up and cupped his cheek, "I just like teasing you."

"Hn," he pulled away from her touch not happy, but his frown softened when he felt Yuzuki's lips against his cheek. "We better get back, I have some documents I need to take care of before leaving tomorrow."

"Okay," Yuzuki sighed. "Katsuro! Ran! Hikari! Help me pack up, we're going home," she called to the three children playing in the grass.

"Okay!" they chimed and ran back to help their mother.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki sighed as she gathered her sleeping clothes, reading to head to the bath. She glanced out at the clear spring night, with the stars shining brightly and the full moon casting the world in it's silvery light. The wind blew through sakura trees again, scattering their petals into the night air. "Yuzuki," a soft voice called from outside. Curious, the noblewoman walked out to the veranda only to meet the gaze of her husband. A rolled blanket tucked beneath his arm and his other hand out stretched, waiting for her to take it.<p>

"Madara... what's the meaning of this?" Yuzuki asked, her breath caught in her throat.

"I told you I had a surprise for you before I left, now take my hand," he gifted her with a boyish grin, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

"Okay," grinning Yuzuki took his hand. He smirked and pulled her into his embrace. The man chuckled and scooped her up bridal style and headed away from the house, following a path by moonlight that only he seemed to know.

They walked for a while, through the nearby bamboo thicket until they came to a small clearing where one lone sakura tree was growing, it's pink blossoms nearly white in the moon's glow. "Oh... wow," Yuzuki's face lit up. "Why didn't you tell me about this spot? We could've had our _hanami_ here!" she chided him.

"Because I had to save this spot," Madara replied cryptically, setting his wife down, her nervously shifted from foot to foot. Madara tossed the blanket onto the ground before he pulled her into his lap as he rested his back against the bark.

Yuzuki wedged herself between his legs and rested her back against his chest. Madara wrapped his arms around her chest to pull her close to him and keep her like that, never wanting to let her go. Yuzuki rested her hands against his, only to shiver slightly when she felt his chap lips against her nape. "Madara?" she asked softly, afraid to brake the stillness around them. Madara simply squeezed her tighter, not trusting himself to speak and share with her all that was in his hair. And Yuzuki knew, that he loved her and that it pained him just as it did her whenever he left. They stayed like that, under the moon and stars, just enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh... another MadaYuzu oneshot. <strong>

**I'm ending it now because I'm not sure how to actually end it without getting super mushy. All in all I hope you enjoy it. ^^**

**Ran and Katsuro are extremely competetive. Especially when it comes to outdoing the other. Madara finds it amusing since it reminds him of himself and Izuna when they were children. **

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	4. Silent Night

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note: AU, New York City setting**

* * *

><p>"Grandpa!" Akira shouted, running up to his grandfather and wrapping his small arms around his grandfather's waist. The silver haired man looked down at the five-year-old before he pushed the boy away. "Grandpa?" Akira blinked.<p>

"Dad, don't be such a kill-joy," Katsuro shouted, as he wove through the headstones on, his wife, Yayoi, following him.

"I'm not," Madara growled.

"Daddy, Grandpa is being Mr. Scrooge!" Akira shouted. Katsuro laughed and ruffled his son's dark hair.

"Grandpa just doesn't like this time of year very much," Katsuro smiled weakly.

"It's it because Grandma went somewhere far away?" Akira whispered softly, his voice a sad tone. Madara heard though and he growled.

"Akira, what have I told you about talking about Grandma in front of Grandpa?" Katsuro told his son in a hushed voice. Akira felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Sorry Daddy," Akira mumbled.

"Don't cry sweetie," Yayoi smiled at her son. "Grandpa is just a scrooge."

"I heard that Yayoi," Madara growled as he knelt down and trace the writing on cold slab of stone. "Yuzuki," he muttered.

"Hey, Dad... wanna come cut a tree down with us?" Katsuro asked.

"No." The old Uchiha growled.

"Please Grandpa! I'll let you pick it out!" Akira shouted, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I said no, Akira," Madara growled.

"Dad, how did you get out here?" Katsuro asked.

"I walked," Madara got up and shoved his hands into his coat pockets and began heading towards the sidewalk. "I'm not some crippled that can't walk," Madara growled.

"I know, but Dad... I'm worried about you," Katsuro steered his father way, giving his wife and son some time alone with the gravestone.

"Why?" Madara glared at his eldest. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly able to live on my own! I've done it before!"

"Yeah, but Dad... you've always had Uncle and Mom—"

"Don't you dare talk about my brother or your mother!"

"Dad," Katsuro gave a weary sigh. "I... never said anything negative about Uncle or Mom. If it helps any, I miss them much as you do."

"No you don't," Madara groused. Katsuro rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Dad, I miss them. Especially Mom."

"Hn."

"Dad, please, come at pick out a tree with us."

"I have no time. I have to get home and feed the cat," Madara grumbled, pulling away from his son and heading towards his house. Katsuro sighed, watching his father walk off.

"You did your best Katsuro," Yayoi walked up to him.

"I feel like I'm not doing enough for him," Katsuro ran his hand through his hair, "I feel like I'm failing him. He looks so lonely, and tomorrow's his birthday." Katsuro looked at his wife, with a sad look on his face.

"Does that mean Grandpa doesn't want to get a tree with us, Daddy?" Akira asked, tugging at his father's coat.

"I'm afraid so, Akira," Katsuro gave a sad smile at his son.

"But I wanted to show him my new action figure," Akira pouted.

"He'll see it later," Katsuro replied.

"Promise?" Akira looked at his father.

"Yes, I promise. Now, let's go get a tree. Wanna see if Uncle Ran wants to come with us?"

"Yeah!" Akira shouted, jumping up and down.

"Let's go then," Katsuro grabbed his son's hand and led him off.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why you are complaining Katsuro," Hikari sighed into the phone. There was a loud shrill cry. "Hotaru! Leave your brother alone!" Hikari shouted, before sighing when her brother complained again. "Well, what do you want me to do? Check on him? Dad wants to be alone, let him be alone. He's always pushed people away in the first place... Arata's at work, I'm watching the twins, right now. I'm not very incline to leave at the moment, brother dear."<p>

"Mommy, Seiichi hit me!" Hotaru whined.

"Seiichi, leave your sister alone and same goes for you Hotaru, stop bothering your brother," Hikari sighed. "Alright! Fine! I'll take the twins and go visit Dad if you are that worried about it. I don't see why you just don't bug Ran into doing it. Grr... Fine!" Hikari hung up and looked at her daughter. "Hotaru, go get your coat and shoes on and tell your brother to do the same thing. We are going to visit Grandpa," Hikari smiled.

"Yay, Grandpa!" Hotaru ran off to inform her brother, and the young boy soon came by to look at his mother with a sullen look.

"I don't wanna go to Grandpa's," Seiichi pouted.

"Seiichi, today is Grandpa's birthday," Hikari smiled.

"So? He doesn't get me anything for my birthday," the four-year-old pouted.

"Grandpa got you that nice Lego set for your birthday last year," Hikari smiled.

"But he didn't get me anything this year!" Seiichi pointed out as if it was the most logical thing ever.

"That's because you aren't five yet. He'll get you something when you turn five," Hikari walked over to the coat rack and plucked her son's coat down and began helping him put it on. "Besides, it's Christmas, don't you want to go and say hi to Grandpa on Christmas?"

"It's Christmas Eve, Mommy!" Hotaru chimed.

"Yes, and it's Grandpa's birthday," Hikari said.

"Grandpa was born with Jesus?" Hotaru's eyes grew wide at the thought.

Hikari laughed, "Yes, Grandpa was born with Jesus."

"Cool! Seiichi, we have Grandpa is Jesus!"

"Grandpa is too mean to be Jesus."

"Mommy! Seiichi called Grandpa mean!"

"Both of you, stop it," Hikari sighed, as she grabbed her cell phone and wrote a note to Arata telling him, where his family suddenly ran off to. She grabbed her coat and keys and shepherd her twins to the car. "Oh, damn," she growled after she finished buckling in Hotaru. "Mommy forgot Grandpa's birthday present. You two stay put," she ran back into the house to grab the present.

* * *

><p>Madara held the stocking that had his wife's name on it. "Yuzuki," he felt tears prick his eyes. He couldn't believe it had been three months since her death. It should never had happened. It was a freak accident. They were in the parked for crying out loud. The punk-ass kid was drunk and he wasn't even paying attention, he was more focus on texting his friend and Yuzuki was hit. "I'm sorry, Yuzuki," he muttered. He was busy putting groceries in the car and Yuzuki had gone back to put the cart away when it happened.<p>

Madara shook his head to clear those thoughts before hanging up her stocking. "I miss you, so much love," he traced her name lightly. She died a few days later in the hospital. Madara wiped some tears away from his eyes before handing up his brother's stocking. "Grandpa!"

Madara looked over his shoulder when he heard the sharp cries of his grandson and granddaughter. He grunted a bit when he was pushed forward by the force of their impact against him. "What do you two want?" he growled. Seiichi and Hotaru looked up at him with big eyes.

"Merry Christmas Jesus!" Hotaru shouted.

"I'm not Jesus," Madara pulled his granddaughter off of him.

"Toldja," Seiichi pouted.

"Happy Birthday, Dad!" Hikari shouted.

"How many times must I tell you not to wish me a happy birthday!" Madara growled, looking over at her daughter, who hugged him.

"Always such a Grinch," Hikari shook her head. "Katsuro told me, you wouldn't go Christmas tree hunting with him," Hikari looked over at the fake little tree Madara had set up. "Why?"

"Your mother and I would always go get a tree... it's pointless to go now," Madara shrugged.

"But... Dad... Mom would've wanted you to be happy."

"What's the point," Madara shrugged. "Your mother was the light of my life," Madara shook his head. "She made my birthday special... along with your uncle."

"Dad, Uncle Izuna died over ten yeas ago," Hikari placed a hand on her father's shoulder.

"And your mother died three months ago! Your point? My life is nothing without them! They made it worth while!"

"Dad... I miss Mom too, and I miss Uncle Izuna, but... I'm still happy," Hikari looked over at her kids, who were looking under the tree.

"Mommy, Grandpa doesn't have any presents for me!" Hotaru whined. Hikari laughed.

"That's because all of your presents are under our tree back home," Hikari smiled.

"But what did Grandpa get for Christmas?" Hotaru asked. "He needs presents under the tree too, right?"

"I got coal, sweetie," Madara tried to must a smile,but it wasn't working.

"But... coal is cold," Seiichi pointed out.

"Exactly," Madara stood up and headed to his room. Hikari sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Hotaru," Hikari looked at her daughter.

"Sorry Mommy," Hotaru muttered.

"It's okay, you know Grandpa doesn't like this time of year," Hikari said.

"Are you reprimanding my granddaughter," Madara asked, carrying two presents in his hands.

"Mommy, Grandpa is Santa and Jesus!" Hotaru's eyes grew wide. Madara chuckled softly, but it was weak and forced.

"Here you go Hotaru and Seiichi," Madara gave his two grandchildren their gifts.

"Mommy, can we open them?" Seiichi asked. Hotaru looked at her mother as well.

"Oh, fine, open them. Make Grandpa smile," Hikari said.

"Yay!" Seiichi and Hotaru tore into the presents with gusto, before looking up at Madara.

"Mommy, look! I got a dollie!" Hotaru held up the box with the doll in it.

"Cool! I got a dump truck," Seiichi smiled.

"What do you say?" Hikari gave her children a look.

"Thank you Grandpa!" Seiichi and Hotaru abandoned their new presents, ran up and hugged their grandfather.

"Dad, I'm home. Need help with the lights?" a voice called.

"How's my favorite bachelor of a brother?" Hikari shouted.

"Shut up, I got a girlfriend now," Ran frowned as he walked into the living room. "Hey, you brought your twin terrors."

"Uncle Ran!" Seiichi and Hotaru shouted, running up to their uncle and hugging him.

"Hey two little devils, giving your mother heck for me right?" Ran asked.

"You do realize, I'm the youngest sibling," Hikari smirked.

"Oh, I still gave you hell, little sister," Ran chuckled.

"So, you got a new girlfriend?" Madara asked, moving about in the kitchen.

"Dad, are you sure you don't want any help?" Hikari asked.

"I'm fine, and no, Ran, I don't need help with the lights, I got the lights up already. I did that last week," Madara shouted from the kitchen.

"So, what brings you here Ran?" Hikari asked.

"My big brother called and said how horribly lonely our dear ol' dad is," Ran chuckled, before looking the red stocking. "I miss Mom," Ran whispered.

"Yeah, me too," Hikari felt her eyes prick with tears. "It not fair... why did she have to die?"

"I don't know," another voice said. Ran and Hikari looked up to see their brother.

"Katsuro!" they shouted.

"What? Bah Humbug! I don't want all you guys crowding into my house!" Madara shouted.

"Grandpa!" Akira shouted, running up to Madara and hugging him. "We got the biggest tree there Grandpa! It's huge!" Akira let Madara go raised his arms high. "And I got to put the star on the top!"

"Yayoi," Madara nodded to his daughter-in-law, "about time you should up Arata," Madara growled.

"I had to work," Arata kissed Hikari's cheek.

"But isn't this nice Dad, we have everyone here," Katsuro smiled.

"Your mother isn't here!" Madara shouted, feeling tears prick his eyes. "She'll never be here again!"

Hikari frowned, before getting up and hugging her father. "It's okay Dad. We all miss Mom, just as much as you do. We hate it just as much as you do."

"Yeah," Ran got up and hugged Madara as well. "We miss Mom as well."

"I miss her too Dad," Katsuro wormed his way into the group hug.

"You don't miss her like I do," Madara muttered, his voice choked with tears.

"Yes, we do. She's was our mother. We miss her, it still hurts our hearts to think she's gone and everything," Ran said.

"Yeah Dad," Katsuro added and Hikari nodded.

"But you don't have to push everyone way either," Hikari smiled, looking at Madara. "I mean, you have three wonderful grandchildren, a daughter-in-law and a son-in-law. You have a warm rich family," Hikari said.

"So, please Dad... smile," Katsuro asked.

Madara sighed. "Fine," he smiled and looked at his children. "Thank you... thank you all for making this season a bit brighter."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everyone! <strong>

**Happy Birthday Madara! **

**R'n'R!**

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	5. Lonely Soul

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><em>"I'll come back," he looked at her as he curled a finger beneath her chin and raised her head up so their eyes met. "Yuzuki, I'll come back. I promise," he used his thumb of his other hand to dry her tears. "No crying. Uchiha women don't cry," a weak smile flickered across his lips. <em>

_"Please... don't go," she whispered, her voice choked with tears. "There has to be another way." _

_"There is no other way," he gave a weary sigh, tired of this argument. "I'm... forgive me?" _

_"Still can't apologize," a smile quirked along her lips. "Not even to your own wife?" _

_"Yuzuki," he closed his eyes and leaned in close. _

_"Madara?" her lips brushed his when she uttered his name. _

_"I love you," he pressed his lips to hers before she could replied. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other her shoulder blades, drawing her deeper into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. _

_Yuzuki felt her tears roll down her cheeks as she tangled her fingers into his hair. She didn't want to let him go. She wanted to hold onto him forever and all evers. Why... why did he have to go. _

_They took a quick breath without breaking apart and continued to kiss, as if they could convey all that was unable to be spoken. Both feeling that this would be their last moment together, despite promises sworn, oaths taken and vows made. They both knew, deep in their hearts that it was a final farewell. _

_Alas, the demand for oxygen was too great and they reluctantly pulled apart. Madara pressed his forehead against Yuzuki's, his eyes shut to force the tears away. He still hadn't properly grieved for the lost of his beloved brother, and he'd be damned if he let a single tear fall. _

_Yuzuki felt the muscles in his jaw tighten as she cradled his face in her hands. Her fingers memorizing the contour of his face; his high cheekbones, his kingly nose, his thin lips, even the faint scar by his left temple. Where his father had struck him with a cup when he was a mere child. _

_"Madara, I—" Yuzuki's voice caught in her throat, for she was held enthrall by his sanguine eyes. _

_The tomoe of his Sharingan spun lazily. Yuzuki gave a strangled cry and Madara caught her. He canceled his Sharingan and stared down at his wife. Her black eyes glazed over from the genjutsu. Gently he placed her on a nearby bench, removed his cloak and covered her with it. Once he was sure she was comfortable. He turned his back and walked out of the village. _

* * *

><p>Yuzuki's throat tightened as she remembered that last night she saw her husband. Hashirama had returned victorious, carrying a weak Uzumaki Mito in his arms. There had been a search, but Madara's body was never found. Even the clan that had abandoned him admitted it was a half-hearted effort.<p>

Yuzuki could tell that all of Konohagakure seemed to have breathed a sigh of relief. Even Uchiha seemed to be thankful that Madara was dead.

Yuzuki hated it.

Hated it like she never hated before.

Finally, she understood what Madara had been talking about for their eighteen-year marriage.

She twisted her grip on the sword Hashirama brought to her. The only piece of her husband left.

Oh, how she thought of putting that blade through her chest. Letting it cut her out her heart, so she could join her husband.

She watched as Ran and Katsuro stood at opposite ends of their father's empty coffin, wove the six required seals and belched flames, setting the coffin ablaze.

Yuzuki had refused to follow the growing Senju costume of burying their dead. She knew Madara would have hated having his body trapped underground, even if all they had was an empty coffin. She could almost hear him scoff at the very idea of being buried and then launch in a long list of why the idea was stupid, first among them was that he would rather have body torn to bits by ravenous wolves before he allowed his corpse to be placed beneath the Senju's feet.

Yuzuki felt a bitter laugh escape her throat at the thought. It sounded so much like him. His haughty arrogance, his insufferable pride, his impossible ego... all those things combined with his cruelty and malice and warmongering, were reasons she had hated him. He was a bully and he reveled in that fact. He had every reason to be as well, he had the power to back up his boasts and the weight he threw around.

Yet, she had known none of that when she was a naïve sixteen-year-old brat. Or the rare moments of kindness he could show. He was, ironically, a good man. He had gained that power to protect his brother, his clan, those he loved and cherished.

Yuzuki was proud to say that she was one of those lucky few that had earned a place on that anointed pedestal of respect. He had slowly let her in. Layer by layer, she had learned about the man behind the name Demon-eyes. Had shared intimate and tender moments with him.

They had built a family and a home together. Outsiders couldn't deny that they were very much in love, even if Madara normally wore a stoic mask of indifference. It was in his subtle body language, how he listened to her views, even if voicing them were futile in getting him to change his mind. Madara was an independent man, and once his mind was made up, it took a journey through hell and back to get him to consider changing it. How he allowed her to nurse him when he was ill or stitch wounds close after battles, and how he welcomed her embrace after a long campaign when the troops returned in front of everyone.

There was always a bit of yin in the yang and vice-versa. Yuzuki was proud to admit that she had loved him.

"Mother?" Ran's voice brought her back to reality. A reality that was cold and bitter and lonely. Madara had been her pillar of strength. Even though she knew now he would tell her to look forward, he was ever a man looking forward. To a future were Uchiha may live in safety and peace, with the Senju in their rightful place at the mercy of the Uchiha. Yuzuki suddenly realized that the future, the glorious future he had envisioned for his clan, was now ash and dust.

"Yes, Ran?" Yuzuki looked at her second son. She could see his father in him. He had Madara's thin lips and intense stare, yet those features were softened by the roundness of his face which came from her.

"Do you want me to take Father's sword?" he held out his hand for the sword she was clutching tightly. Yuzuki looked down at it and gave a grim smile. She had bought this blade for Madara, as a so-called wedding present when they were visiting Emi on her wedding day. It was a Tojo blade, one of the finest blades in the world. Yuzuki curled her fingers around it tighter.

"No... it's fine," she forced out through her tears. She looked at her other son, but the glance was brief and it brought her heart so much sorrow. Katsuro was the spitting image of Madara. Yuzuki looked over at Hikari, who was sobbing in the arms of her husband, Arata. Any unfinished business Hikari had with her father would remind so for the rest of her life.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Katsuro asked.

Yuzuki looked at her eldest, despite the pain it caused her. "No, you are clan leader now, Katsuro. Stay with Yayoi, make your speeches," Yuzuki tucked some hair out of her eldest son's face, "make your father proud."

"I will Mother," Katsuro took his mother's hand in his.

"You know he missed your birth," Yuzuki gave a bitter smile. "I was so angry with him. I didn't want to speak to him, but he reminded me that the world didn't revolve around me anymore. We had a son to worry about, and that I couldn't hold a grudge against him for something he wasn't able to prevent."

"I know, you and Father have told me many times," Katsuro smiled softly.

"My sensitive boy," Yuzuki laughed, "he named you because he won against Senju. He named you in honor of his victory."

"I know."

"Yeah, and I get saddled with a girl's name," Ran muttered bitterly.

"He wasn't happy that I insisted that be your name," Yuzuki laughed. "He wanted to name you Isamu or Tatsuya, something... strong. But, he reluctantly agreed to your name. It suits you."

"And what about our sister?" Katsuro asked.

"Tch," Ran shook his head.

"You two were your father's favorites, I won't deny that, but he did love your sister in his own way," Yuzuki sniffed. "I... I'm going to go home," she whispered.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you?" Ran asked.

"Positive Ran," Yuzuki smiled and walked off, towards her house.

* * *

><p>The Uchiha widow was surprised to see Hashirama inside her house. "What are you doing here?" she snarled, glowering hatefully at the man that butchered her husband.<p>

"A glare fit for an Uchiha," Hashirama gave a ruefully bemused smile, "if only you possessed the Sharingan."

"Get out, Hashirama! I don't want to see you again!"

"Yuzuki please be reasonable..."

"No! You killed my husband! You killed Madara!"

"I didn't want to!" Hashirama snapped. "I didn't want to kill my best friend!"

"Best friend? Best friend! Madara had no friends! They are all dead!"

"I considered him a friend," Hashirama replied softly.

"Then you are a fool! A weak and naïve fool. He hated you! He only wished to see you dead!"

"Yuzuki, I know you're upset, but please... I assure you, if there was any other way... I would have done it. I would..."

"He promised me he'd come home! Why did you have to become Hokage! Why you? What's so special about you, Hashirama! Madara deserved to be Hokage! He just wanted the world to accept him! All he ever desired was to be wanted! What made you _so much more special_!" Yuzuki screamed.

"I... never forgot my friends," Hashirama replied with a shrug.

"What?" Yuzuki blinked.

"My friends... they... I don't know, Yuzuki. I don't know why I was chosen to be Hokage over Madara! I don't know Yuzuki! I... I miss him just as much as you do."

Yuzuki slapped him. "Get out." She snarled, "Get out of my house and never, ever speak my husband's name again!"

Hashirama rubbed his cheek as he stood up. He looked at her with sad hazel eyes before leaving. Yuzuki watched him go, her throat tight with her grief as tears rolled down her cheeks. She rubbed her nose, but nothing would hold back her tears. "Madara..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki stared at his empty pillow. It still had his scent. A mixture of his pipe-weed, smoke from the fireballs he breathed, and that scent that was just distinctly Madara. To her it smelled like peppermint, maybe ginger. She wasn't sure. She could almost hear his voice, chiding her to go to sleep as she watched him. He would groan and put his arm over his eyes, before he gave up and put that very arm around her and pull her close to his muscular torso. He would kiss the crown of her head before resting his cheek there and finally, they'd both drift off to sleep.<p>

But now... all she could do was stare at the glaringly obvious empty space where he should be. He should be home, in bed with her, making love to her as if the world would end tomorrow. Thanking her when she muttered _I love you_.

"Madara... I'm so sorry... I... I love you," she whispered into the darkness, grabbing his pillow and pulling it close to her. She inhaled his scent and cried.

* * *

><p>He stood atop the waterfall, in the spot where a descendant of his would one day stand, where a large stone carving in his likeness would one day be built, in a half-hearted attempt to remember him. Lavender eyes fixed where Hashirama's heir would one day stand facing his descendant. Those demonic orbs shifted to the direction Konoha was and he felt his heart pang briefly with guilt and longing. But the dead man shook his head, knowing it was better to leave the village behind him.<p>

He had things to do. A plot to hatch that would bring the very world to it's knees and split the heavens asunder.

He _will_ get his revenge.

"Yuzuki... I'm sorry," Madara muttered as he limped off in the direction of the land that would one day be home to a village known as Otogakure. He snorted ruefully, an odd smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "There, I apologized."

* * *

><p><strong>Gaaah! <strong>

**I finally wrote something! **

**Imaginaerum is awesome. **

**Sorry I haven't been working on SotM. ^^; I have a part of it done... yeah... I know. **

**Title for this is taken from _Dead Boy's Poem _by Nightwish. "A lonely soul... an ocean soul..." **

**I was honestly feeling... sad/depressed/lonely about leaving for my new duty station soon, since I'm home on leave currently. So what always helped me is writing and this has been in my head since reading Chapter 61 of _A Fresh Snow Fall_ (yes Kay, you inspired me to write this!) **

**Now, for a few notes. **

**Madara a good man: Yes, I know people are going to yell at me and say I'm "changing Madara" by calling him a good man and that I'm just a stupid fangirl living through my OC. First off, LISTEN to me. I have a perfectly logical explanation as to why Yuzuki considers Madara a good man. He stated himself (well, Tobidara did anyways) that he only gained power to protect his clan. To protect those he viewed most precious to him. Augustus (the First Roman Emperor) was a tyrannical dictator, yet he was a good man for he brought about the Pax Romana, which was a period of roughly two hundred years of peace to the Roman Empire. Why can't Madara be a similar man? With the appearance of Zombidara, Uchiha Madara of Pre-Konoha is a blank slate. Artistic liberties here people. **

**Hashirama never forgetting his friends: Honestly, I've wondered what made Hashirama more qualified than Madara to lead Konoha. I mean, in my mind they were both equally qualified to lead. Why did Hashirama get picked? Then I read a colored version of Chapter 552 page 9, and it suddenly clicked. Hashirama never forgot his friends. He had people willing to vouch for him and Madara didn't. Imagine if he had the backing of the Uchiha, imagine if he had friends when he challenged Hashirama. Lols, here I am talking about the History of Konoha as if it's real. **

**Naruto as Hashirama's heir: Simply, because "Heir to the Will of Fire" is a mouthful. Lots of people like to draw parallels between Hashirama and Naruto. Even though there is about enough to draw parallels between Izuna and Kabuto. And arguably, Naruto is technically Senju... on his mother's side. Kushina stated that the Uzumaki and Senju were distant blood relatives. Naruto has Uzumaki blood flowing through his veins. He is technically a descendant of the Sage of Six Paths. But, that's if you want to get technical and pull out genealogies and shift. This itty bitty fact also proves that SasuNaru is technically incest. Since if you trace Naruto (through his mother's side) and Sasuke's families back far enough, they become relatives. Just thought I through that out there.**

**Lavender eyes: Well, Madara did awaken Rin'negan some time before his death. Why can't it be during the Battle at the Valley of the End? **

**Aaaah... yeah, that's it. **

**R'n'R**

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	6. Hairy Problem

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Art of War (c) Sun Tzu**

* * *

><p>Yuzuki stared at her reflection. It was an utter disaster. Her once long ebony locks where now hacked to a cropped boyish look. Her two friends, Kaori and Takara, giggled behind her, while her stoic bodyguard just snorted in annoyance. "It was too long anyways," Tsukiyo muttered.<p>

"But I liked my long hair! It was down to my waist!" Yuzuki groaned, putting her face in her hands and sobbing in frustration.

"It's a good look for you," Kaori quipped, trying to make her feel better.

"How fast does hair grow?" Yuzuki asked, looking at the three other women in the room.

"Depends on the person," Takara shrugged. "We just need to trim up the ends," Takara tugged at the short ends which fell just an inch pass Yuzuki's chin.

"I look like a freak with a duck's ass!" Yuzuki gestured to the hair in the back that refused to stay down. "I'm ugly!"

"Such crude language for the peacock," Tsukiyo smirked.

"This is all your fault! You grabbed me by my hair!" Yuzuki shouted.

Tsukiyo snorted, "I'm a kunoichi. I use any means to win. If you were focus on your self-defense lessons oppose to your deep conditioning treatment. Maybe you wouldn't have lost your locks."

"Gah!" Yuzuki slapped Tsukiyo. "I want you removed from sight, you insolent servant!"

Tsukiyo rubbed her cheek and gave Yuzuki a nasty smirk, "Oh, did I hurt the peacock's feelings? Sorry but I can't leave. I'm under direct orders from your husband."

"My... oh gods!" Yuzuki paled, "What would Madara think!"

_Hopefully that you are so hideous he'll come crawling back to me. Groveling at my feet, begging for me to forgive him! _Takara thought. "I'm sure he'd think your cute." She cut stray end. "He's not that picky when it comes to appearance. Seriously that man goes through phases. One day he likes them with big butts, the next big tits, the other a tiny waist. He's a womanizer. I bet he's fucking a girl in the barn right now."

"Yeah..." Yuzuki felt her shoulders slump. "You're right. Why would a _tanin_ like me even catch his attention," Yuzuki kicked herself for developing a crush on her powerful and aloof husband. She couldn't deny the fact that he was incredibly handsome.

"Hey," Kaori squeezed Yuzuki's shoulders. "Don't say that, I'm sure if we dress you up pretty you'll have his eye in no time. He may be an ice cube ninety-nine percent of the time, but Madara-sama isn't completely heartless."

"You think?" Yuzuki looked at Kaori, a hopeful plea in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm positive," Kaori hugged her. "Now let's make you pretty."

* * *

><p>Madara drummed his fingers in annoyance as he waited with Izuna at the dinner table. "Where is she?" he growled.<p>

"She was having her self-defense lesson with Tsukiyo today. I'm sure she's moaning how you are putting her through un-lady like things or how she broke a nail throwing a kunai," Izuna snickered. Madara looked at his brother with an arched eyebrow.

"What?" Izuna blinked, "You know how she gets when you even bring up the mention of work."

Madara sighed deeply, "I'll admit that she has gotten considerably better about _not_ being an annoying brat."

"Really?" Izuna looked at his sibling. This was the first time Madara had even said anything positive about Yuzuki.

"It's been four months," Madara looked at him, "she's improved... slightly."

Izuna chuckled softly, knowing that getting an honest compliment from his brother was like pulling teeth. "Oh, here she comes now."

"Good, I'm starving," Madara sat up straighter.

"You aren't gonna die of starvation," Izuna smirked and patted Madara's stomach, "besides you are getting a bit flabby."

Madara swung a punch at his brother, but Izuna easily dodged it. "Hashirama is forty pounds heavier than me!" Madara smirked, "Who's the fat one now?"

"You are, he's six inches taller than you."

"Bastard!" Madara lunged at his brother, pinning him to the ground by his throat, his fist drawn back and ready to slam into Izuna's face. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you!" Madara snarled.

"Ahem," Yuzuki cleared her throat as she walked to her seat besides Madara, utterly use to Madara and Izuna's _playful banter_ by now. She waited as the house-hold kunoichi served their meal. "Itadakimasu," she muttered clapping her hands.

"Hn, itadakimasu," Madara muttered which was repeated by Izuna. Yuzuki prayed that dinner would pass in utter silence, with no-one drawing attention to her hair, but alas the gods were against her.

"Yuzuki... what happened to your hair?" Izuna asked, have studying her for a long moment. Madara glanced at her briefly, did a double take before outright staring at her. He swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Your hair!" he pointed at her, bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing but failed and was soon on his back slapping the ground, his deep belly laugh echoing in the dining room. "It looks like a duck's ass!" he laughed, covering his face with his hand.

Yuzuki felt her cheeks flush with humiliation and she shot a dirty look at Izuna. "Thanks a lot!" she spat before getting up and running off to her and Madara's shared bedroom. Madara began to pant as he regain his breath before sitting up again.

"Oh gods, that was rich," he snickered.

"I kinda liked her hair long," Izuna mused. Madara's merry smile morphed into a deep frown.

"Back off," his Sharingan spun in his eyes, "she's _mine_."

"Right, right," Izuna nodded, "don't want you getting your panties in a twist now. Even though I remember you hated her just a few weeks ago. Surely changed your tune."

"Grrr," Madara shoved a piece of teriyaki pork into his mouth and chewed vigorously. "Shit," he mumbled upon biting his tongue. Izuna laughed.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki looked up from the book she was reading. It was Madara's favorite. "Uh... hi," she said tentatively, trying to break the uneasy silence. Madara looked at her as he tugged his shirt over his head, snickering softly. "Stop laughing at me!" she snapped.<p>

"What?" Madara wadded up his shirt and tossed it into a corner without looking. "Gonna cry because I fine your duck-butt do funny?" He smirked cruelly at her. Yuzuki sniffed, bit her lip and put her nose back into the book. She refused to give him the satisfaction of her tears. Again, she questioned herself if trying to earn this man's affection was really worth all the crap she had to endure from him.

Madara joined her with a sword an whetstone and began to sharpen the blade. The rasp of the whetstone was oddly soothing to her and Yuzuki soon put down _The Art of War_ and curled up into a fetal position to sleep. It took only five minutes for Madara to have her arms around her. "Night," he breathed mockingly into her ear. Yuzuki elbowed him in the gut. He grunted and tightened his grip. "Remember what happened last time you tried to beat me up, hmm?" he reminded her with an amused tone of a bully that has his victim right where he wanted them.

Yuzuki gasped, rolled over and was about to slap him but he caught her wrist and stole a quick kiss before pushing her away from him and rolling onto his side so his back was facing her. "Thank you for the good night kiss, love!"

Yuzuki shrieked in outrage and smacked him with her pillow repeated, which only caused the shinobi warlord to laugh. Yuzuki pouted when she grew tired of beating him with her pillow. Huffing in defeat, the noblewoman went to sleep.

Madara waited until his fiery little wife's breathing evened out. Smirking, when she was fast asleep, the Uchiha rolled over and studied her. He gently took some of her hair between his finger and was going to bring it to her lips when the dark tresses slipped out of his fingers. In annoyance he tried again and after another try, gave a silent anguish cry. He couldn't believe Yuzuki had cut all her beautiful hair. He liked her hair too! It was so soft and silky and it smelled nice, like jasmine. He loved burying his nose in it, as he drifted off to sleep or running it along his upper lip. It was so nice to run his fingers through and now... now...

His wife's beautiful hair was gone!

All gone!

He didn't approve at all.

Grumbling, he pulled Yuzuki close to him and his his nose in her short hair, but he frown for it just wasn't the same. With a growl he rolled away from him and tried to get comfy. He tried using his own hair to go t sleep, but his hair was course and rough, not the soft and silky feel of Yuzuki's. If he had to compare Yuzuki's hair, it was like the soft downy feathers of his hawks while his hair was the course hair of his mare's mane.

He wanted his wife's hair back otherwise he won't get a good night's sleep and if he didn't get a good night's sleep, the clan was going to soon share his dark brooding mood.

* * *

><p>Izuna honestly couldn't take anymore of his brother's moodiness. A heat wave had struck the area, everyone was complaining about the sticky humid heat. It was so bad that it felt like high noon at midnight. It wasn't pleasant. Combined with Madara's restless nights and the heat, Izuna wasn't happy at all. "Okay, seriously, what is with you?" Izuna asked as he and Madara sat fanning themselves with hand fans that resembled the uchiwa that was their clan symbol.<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Madara huffed.

"You are being a pain in the ass! It's been going on for almost two weeks!"

"It's hot at night. It's difficult to sleep when it's like eighty degrees in the middle of the night."

"It's been going on before the heatwave, now spill!"

"I don't need to tell you anything," Madara huffed.

"If you don't get over this... funk of yours, everyone is going to be at each other's throats very, very soon."

"Tch, not my fault nobody is commissioning us," Madara grouched, "maybe I should start something. Have one of the assassin kill some random noble and make it look like Eiji was wanted it and his enemy attacks him. Then he'll be forced to use us."

"At least with a war you can vent your anger," Izuna muttered.

"When was our last battle?"

"Mid June to the first week of July," Izuna replied.

"It's been almost a month! No wonder I'm so on edge," Madara pouted like a spoiled child being denied candy.

"Madara-sama! Message for you," a scout ran up and handed Madara a scroll. He looked at the pitcher of ice water and licked his dry lips. Madara growled.

"Go away," he waved his hand at the scout, who bobbed his head and ran off. Madara gave a vicious grin. "Izuna, good news," Madara's eyes lit up with a demonic battle-hungry luster.

"Hm?" Izuna looked at his brother.

"We are going to war."

* * *

><p>"When are you leaving?" Yuzuki asked as they lied in bed. Both, she and Madara had kicked the blanket off of them and as far away from each other as their mosquito netting would allow.<p>

Madara looked at her then back through fine mesh netting. "Day after tomorrow," he replied with a weary sigh.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Return end of August."

"I see," Yuzuki nodded.

"Hn." Madara smirked, "You get this big bed all to yourself."

"Joy," Yuzuki sighed.

"I thought you'd be happy with me gone?"

"I..." Yuzuki bit her lip. "I will... miss you," she blushed.

"Really?" Madara blinked, before a smile slid across his lips. "You know... why don't you show me just how much you'll miss me, hmm." He rested his hand on her thigh, but she slapped it away.

"It's too hot, I'm already drenched in sweat," Yuzuki pointed out.

"Hn," he wiped his brow, "good point."

"Well... night," she closed her eyes and tried to think of not sweating to death. Madara sighed as well and reached out to play with her short hair.

"While I'm gone... Yuzuki," he gulped.

"Yes?"

"Grow your hair back," he ordered.

Yuzuki blinked but mutely nodded.

* * *

><p>The army left in two days as Madara said they would, and they didn't return until the end of September. Yuzuki watched as the look out beat the large drum, signaling the return of the army. Family members rushed to greet the returning shinobi or weep in despair at the news of the death of their loved one. As usual, Yuzuki stayed at the house, not wanting to be apart of the welcoming mob. She wondered if Madara was hurt by this. Seeing his kinsmen being greeted upon their return by their loved ones and his wife not being among the crowd. She wondered if it hurt him, for he never voiced any complaint.<p>

Yuzuki finally spotted Madara walking up to her; his red armour with fresh new notches and blood stains. He looked tired but oddly happy. "You grew your hair out," he stated.

"Uh... yes," she tugged at the now shoulder length tresses. She was glad she could finally put it up in a half-bun again. "I did," she nodded.

He looked up her and down. "You looked hideous with short hair," he strode passed her and she shrieked in response.

"That's all you say when you greet your wife! State an observation and then call her ugly?" Yuzuki shouted.

Madara turned and looked at her, "Well I will tell you one thing. I didn't miss your shrill rants," he made a show of rubbing his ear. "I'm tired. I'm hot. I would like to take a nice bath and relax for a while."

"You? Relaxing? Has the world stopped spinning!"

"I can relax!"

"You never bother to say anything nice to me! For the seven months I've been here, you have yet to say anything nice to me. Just one complement, that's all I'm asking for."

"Oh, so your fishing for complements now, huh?"

"No... well... a little. I just want to know if it's worth it," Yuzuki bit her lip.

"Worth what?"

"My feelings for you... erm... budding feelings for you. I was worried about you... this time," Yuzuki mumbled.

"Tch," Madara snorted, "you shouldn't worry. Hashirama is the only man that comes close to being able to kill me. And for that," Madara paused, "I respect him. Now, is that all?"

"No, complement me."

"Pardon?" Madara stared at her.

"Complement me."

"Er..." Madara rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Do you want me to go first?" she asked.

"Hn," he jerked his head down in what could be considered a nod. Yuzuki smiled and walked up to him.

"I like your eyes. They are beautiful... when you don't have your Sharingan activated."

"M-My eyes?" Madara blinked. He suddenly wondered why he felt so warm. His cheeks tinted slightly. He looked away, trying to hide his slight blush.

"Yes, your eyes. Now it's your turn."

"M-My turn?" he gulped, glanced at her and shuffled around she couldn't really see his face. "I... I like your hair," he forced out. "It's... soft and... silky."

"You like my hair," Yuzuki blinked before blushing shyly.

Madara gave a curt jerk of his head before storming off, muttering something about getting out of his armour.

* * *

><p><strong>Aah, this little thing wouldn't leave me alone. I wanted to write today. I wanted to do something with Madara and Yuzuki... this was churned out. <strong>

**Lols, yes Madara likes Yuzuki's soft and silky hair. XD **

_**Tanin**_** means "not related by blood" it's a better term to use for Yuzuki than **_**gaijin**_** which means outsider and refers more specifically to non-Japanese foreigners. Google that shit. Tanin still implies that Yuzuki wasn't born Uchiha but rather married into the clan and thus has to earn the acceptance. **

**Uuuhh... mosquito netting is common in Japan during the summer. Yuzuki's hair grows fast. Hair and nails tend to grow faster in warm climates. Trust me, I would know. I clipped my fingernails one week and the next week I'd need to clip them again, gods I hated Florida. **

**A reboot of this will appear in SotM. **

**Now, I'm going to post this and hunt for my damn cat. Little bugger won't stay with me. Riiight after **_**Live To Tell The Tale **_**is over. XD Kyaa, Nightwish! **

**Minamoto Eiji is the daimyo for the provinence that Madara lives in. Eiji is the Uchiha clan's lord-retainer/daimyo. Uchiha respond to his military needs first and he "rents out" use of the Uchiha clan to other nobles that are willing to pay his steep (insanely high) price for using his shinobi clan. All wars/battles Uchiha fights NOT on the behalf of Eiji are called "commissions". **

**It should be noted that Madara really really _really _doesn't like Eiji. **

**R'n'R**

**Sanguinary Toxicity **


	7. Never Fading Amaranth

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>He held the squishy round ball in his palm and he could the dangling optic nerve against his cheek, and the slick, warm, wet and sticky blood against his cheek. He could hear his own ragged breath in his ears, feel his lungs move the air in irregular pants and his entire body shaking, the pain a dull throb in the back of his mind.<p>

He tugged sharply at the optic nerve and white hot pain laced through his entire body, focusing like a supernova around his left eye socket. He screamed, falling to his side, twitching like mad as blood oozed copiously down his cheeks. He didn't know how long he screamed or why he was doing it. He just kept on screaming.

Weakly he pushed himself to his hands and knees, panting as he tried to regain his breath, but fell down in the mess of his own eyeballs and blood. His once powerful eyes... his glorious fearsome eyes, gazed back silently... hauntingly up at nothing.

Worthless.

Useless.

Broken.

The bloody tail that was the optic nerve made small serpentine patterns behind the useless eyeballs.

He froze when heard the door open with a sharp clack. Swiftly he turned his head in the direction of the sound. He heard a woman's shrill scream and a man's voice shouting something. Was the man shouting at him or someone else? Was there another person in the room. Blindly, he searched for a kunai or a shuriken, just something sharp and deadly to protect himself with. He never felt so weak and helpless before in his life. Not even when he was a child. He was vaguely aware that he hadn't passed out due to blood loss, but he just assumed that was because he was high on adrenaline.

The man called out again. It sounded like his name or something he should have recognize as his name. Yet the pain... the pain was deafening. It was pressing all around him like a warm yet blanket, just like the darkness that had engulfed him.

He jerked violently, like a wild animal cornered and frightened in it's cage; bloodied fingertips reaching for the man's face to claw out his eyes.

Hands suddenly clasped his, squeezing them tightly. It felt familiar... eerily familiar. He knew those hands belonged to blood, to kin... to the pinprick of light in the everlasting suffocating darkness that was his world. "I-I-Izuna?" he croaked, his throat from screaming. He felt hands on his face, tips of thumbs stroking just below his empty eye sockets.

"Yes, Madara," there was a pause, "it's me Izuna."

"Izuna," relief flooded his voice before he finally allowed his mind to slip into the calm darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Well, how is he?" Yuzuki asked when she saw Izuna exit the small room Madara had isolated himself in since he lost his sight. Izuna wearily shook his head, the tip of his long ponytail poking out behind his back.<p>

"Not good," the younger brother sighed tiredly, "Yuki is amazed he even survived ripping his own eyes out of his skull. He's unconscious right now. Which is probably for the best. Yuki held him as best he could."

"And... and his eyes?" Yuzuki asked softly.

"Yuki took them," Izuna shrugged.

"What are we going to do?" the woman asked.

"There's nothing we can do, Yuzuki. Madara's blind. The clan... the chance of survival is slim. Katsuro is young, inexperience and sensitive. The clan had always favored Ran for the position of heir, but Madara had faith in Katsuro and Katsuro pulled through," Izuna sighed running his hand through his long bangs. "The clan is gone without Madara... I'm positive they will follow me if they must, but I'm not a leader like my brother," Izuna closed his eyes, "there is already fractions that are dividing the clan. Those who support Ran for heir and those that support Katsuro. Madara never came out and officially declared Katsuro his heir, but I doubt that would stop Ran's supporters. They are willing to start a civil war just to see Ran succeed my brother."

"Madara always intended Katsuro to succeed him," Yuzuki said with confidence as she looked at her tired brother-in-law.

"Not always. When they were children, Ran showed considerable more talent in the shinobi arts than Katsuro. Katsuro has, and still is, the weaker of the two. The only reason he kept Katsuro as his official heir was to divert enemy attention away from Ran. Nobody cares about a second son," Izuna muttered as he glanced at his own hands.

"He was playing shogi with the lives of my sons?" Yuzuki eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why didn't he tell me this?"

"Because he didn't want you to fight with him about it. Katsuro has improved in leaps and bounds since he was a child. Katsuro will be an excellent leader, but... Ran has always been more... militant, like my brother. And there are members of this clan that rather have that sort of person in the position of leader."

"But.. aren't people getting weary of constant war?"

"We all are," Izuna closed his eyes, "even Madara is. But, he will continue to fight until he's assured that the clan will forever be on top of the dog pile and safe. So, he will ignore his own weariness and continue to fight."

"What are we going to do about Madara?" Yuzuki asked.

"I..." Izuna licked his lips, "I don't know."

"Can I see him?" Yuzuki asked.

"No, tend to the children," Izuna stood up.

"But he's my husband!" Yuzuki stood to challenge her brother-in-law.

"Yes," Izuna smiled sadly, "and he would never have wanted you to see him like this. So, please Yuzuki, tend to your children. Keep your memories of Madara of how he once was. My brother may be blind, but he still has his pride."

"Damn his pride," Yuzuki turned away, stalking down the hall. Izuna sighed sadly before walking down the hall to wear Madara hid the sake.

* * *

><p>He returned to the room a few hours later, his head a bit lighter but his thoughts sharp as a blade's newly finished edged. Izuna sat down besides his brother and grabbed his hand. "Izuna... that you?" Madara asked as he pulled his hand free from Izuna's.<p>

"Yes, it's me, Madara," Izuna said, watching his brother sit up and feel the bandages around his eyes.

"My eyes? Did you find a cure?" Madara asked, his voice a mere whisper, but there was a trace of hope.

"No... you... clawed your eyes out," Izuna informed him. Madara pulled his hands away from his face and blindly stared at them, his hands shaking.

"N-No... I... _NO_!" his hands with for his throat, intent on ripping out his jugular.

"No, Madara!" Izuna threw himself around his brother, preventing him from committing a painful suicide.

"No! No! No! No!" Madara clawed at Izuna, ripping his shirt sleeve, tearing deep bleeding gashes in his flesh, until his body shook with tearless sobs. Izuna ignored the pain and just held on.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, I promise."

"No it's not. How will it be okay, Izuna? I don't even have eyes to see with! I'm worthless," he choked on his tears, "I'm utterly worthless now. I'll need a new pair of eyes. But it's not like there is a shop that sells eyeballs!"

Izuna looked up suddenly and pulled away from his defeated brother. The younger Uchiha touched his own eyes. "A new pair..."

"What are you babbling about?" Madara snapped.

"A new pair of eyes... _my eyes!_ Nii-sama, take my eyes!"

"Tch, and blind both of us! Hell no, then the clan will truly be crushed by the Senju. Ran and Katsuro are no match for _that_ Senju without Mangekyou and they are strictly forbidden to even learn of the process to awaken it." Madara snarled, glowering sightlessly at Izuna. "I rather you kill me than take your eyes."

"Madara... aniki... please... take my eyes. Use my eyes! Put my eyes into your now empty eye sockets!"

"And rob you of your Sharingan? I would never wish a fate that horrible on anyone! Well... maybe _that_ Senju... but certainly not another Uchiha!"

"Madara..." Izuna sighed.

"Please," Madara felt for a kunai. He wrapped his fingers around it and pressed it into Izuna's hands. "Kill me. Put me out of this misery. Please... I rather have you kill me, because you are my brother."

"I... I can't kill you," Izuna hated how he sounded like a lost and scared child. Like he once was, right after their parents died. He hated his weakness, of always clinging to Madara, of being such a crybaby, how he never was as good as his big brother. Madara always seemed to be just that much better than him. And he hated it. Like he never hated before. Yet... he never hated Madara. No... he loved Madara, with all his heart and soul. He would do anything for Madara. Even if it meant death for him in the end, so long as Madara could live and continue to strive for peace.

Madara was the viaduct to peace for Uchiha, and Izuna was more than content in being Madara's pillar. "Please, Aniki, don't ask me do to that! Anything but that! How can I kill my own brother?"

"Yet," Madara's voice was calm and slow, "aren't you asking me to do the same thing to you? Kill you by taking your eyes? What type of man willingly hurts his own brother?"

Izuna smiled gently at Madara, "Aa... but you see dear brother of mine, I don't mind the pain. In fact, if I could I'd take all your suffering onto myself. I've always been the weak and worthless one between you and I. I'm only as strong as I am because I chased after you, because I wanted to be strong like my nii-sama. I wanted to be like you. You, Madara, are the strong one, the one destined to be bring peace to the land and to Uchiha. Me? I'm just the pillar that supports you."

"Stop talking like that Izuna," Madara hissed, unnerved by his brother's sudden calm demeanor.

Izuna chuckled softly, "But it's true. Your pain is my pain. Your hopes are my hopes. Your dreams are my dreams. I am nothing. I was simply born to give you a companion, the one true friend, and... to be your spare. The gods seem to know that one day you'll awaken the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan, and that one day that great power will take your light. So, they gave you me. Your spare, your extra light. I have devoted my entire life to you. Of all the Uchiha, I am your most loyal follower."

"Why?" Madara asked, his voice soft and weak. He was utterly bewildered, his mind wondering vaguely if Izuna had always felt like that.

Madara felt soft lips against his own cracked and chapped ones... Izuna's lips. It was a chaste kiss yet at the same time a sinful kiss. A kiss between lovers and brothers, a kiss of both light and dark, of yin and yang.

Izuna pulled away, but when he spoke his lips still brushed Madara's. "Because... _I love you_."

"Izuna," Madara's voiced cracked slightly, his heart wrenching in guilt as he realized what he had, no _must _do. Slowly, he undid the bandages from his eyes. Slowly, he reached out to his brother's face that was so close to his that he could smell Izuna's breath. He felt the soft skin of his brother's eyelid, the curve of his brother's eye.

"Please," Madara felt the guilt squeeze his heart like a vice, "forgive me."

* * *

><p>Madara wondered why he always hated the rain. He knew it wasn't because he was hydrophobic. He knew it was because it reminded him of tears. It always seemed that the world was sad whenever it rained and that the rain were the tears of the world. Tears and sorrow were drilled into him as weaknesses that had no place in a shinobi's heart.<p>

Yet it was curious to him that he felt those very tears cascade down his cheeks with the rain. And that he welcomed the drops of water upon his closed eyelids.

Uchiha Madara didn't remember how long he stayed out in the rain, blindly staring up at the angry grey sky, but it was a long while before he finally lowered his head and pulled the hood of his cloak up over his wet black hair. He opened his eyes.

The light had returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I got the Naruto Character Databook! I'm so happy! I love Madara's entry, even if it's only one page. I also go Naruto vol. 54 (Konan is so utterly awesome! 600 billion letter bombs! Tobidara was lucky to have survived! Cheated with Izanagi though), Black Bird vol. 12, Dance in the Vampire Bund vol. 11 and Pandora Hearts vol. 8. I read Vampire Bund and Naruto though, not Black Bird yet. <strong>

**It was nice that my mommy visited me here for the weekend, she brought my Madara ****plushie and some other things and it was nice to see her again. It's really nice being so close to home. The liberty center here is so much nicer than Corry. **

**So, yes, this in inspired by Madara's data entry in the data book. Of course, they don't have his height, weight or blood type. Apparently his least favorite food is shirako, which according to wikipedia is fish sperm or fish milt. Meh, either way he doesn't like fish reproductive parts XD **

**Anyways, enjoy this. Oh and I hope I grossed you guys out in the beginning. **

**R'n'R**

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	8. Speckles and the Orchid

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note: Madara's childhood nickname is credited to RogueAngleofSatin my lovely beta. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>The boy flinched when the door opened, he looked up from his curled position. Tears stained his cheeks along with smears of dirt, he had a fat lip and a black eye and a few cuts on his cheeks. He had beaten up the other boys teasing him about his name again, and this time it wasn't his mother that was going to deal with him. The boy began to quiver... in fear. <em>

Uchiha Madara shook the unpleasant memory away when he looked at his second son. "Ran," he chided, taking Yuzuki's approach of being gentle and compassionate. "Tell me what happened?" Madara leaned on his desk, interlacing his fingers with his hands. He stared deeply into his son's matching black eyes, as if he could draw the answer out of the boy.

Ran looked at his feet, trying to avoid his father's smoldering gaze. He mumbled something but Madara didn't catch it. "Speak up, boy, I can't hear you," Madara ordered, his voice taking on just a hint a steel. He was mildly pleased to see Ran flinch at the tone.

"I punched someone," Ran muttered, not looking at Madara. The Uchiha leader leaned back with a sigh, rubbing his face. He knew this session would be like pulling teeth with Ran. He sometimes wondered if Ran being so much like him was a bad thing, but those thoughts were few, fleeting and far between. He only wished Ran had been his firstborn.

"Who did you punch?" Madara asked.

"Does it matter?" Ran looked up at Madara with defiance, which caused his father to smirk as he picked up his brush and calmly dipped it into the ink. He began to write, more interested in the smooth ink characters he was making than his son's glower.

_Fuck Yuzuki's approach, this will work faster anyways. _Madara thought as he continued to ignore his son's question. "Well," he finally drawled after a few minutes, flicking his eyes up at Ran, "aren't you going to answer your father?"

"And I said: does it matter? I'm the son of the clan leader! They should respect me!"

"I don't go around punching people that I don't agree with, Ran," Madara replied coolly. "Now, you know I hate repeating myself."

"I punched Ken'ichi," Ran finally said.

"Why?" Madara asked.

"I don't see why this matters at all! I punched him because he's an asshole—"

"Watch your tongue boy!" Madara snarled, his Sharingan spinning in his eyes. Ran gulped and squared his shoulders. Madara smirked as he retracted his kekkei genkai. Katsuro would've flinched and began to whimper in fear if he was yelled at in that manner, but Ran would glower definitely and Madara liked that. "Now, why did you punch Ken'ichi?"

"Because he's a jerk!" Ran shouted.

"Ran," Madara growled.

"He called me... Pansy," Ran finally muttered.

"Pansy?" Madara arched a brow, studying the boy in front of him.

"It's because of my name! Why can't I have a normal name? I hate my name! I want a normal boy's name! Like Isamu or Tatsuya! Why do I have to be stuck with a girl's name? I get picked on all the time. They call me _flower-boy_, _pansy_, _roses_, anything having to do with flowers! And they ask if I wear dresses and tie pink ribbons in my hair! It's not fair! I hate it!" Ran slammed his fists on Madara's desk. "So, I punched Ken'ichi because I was fed up with hearing it! I told him to leave me alone and he wouldn't! So I beat him up to teach him a lesson!"

Madara gave a weary sigh and looked at his son. "When I was your age, I was called _Speckles_ by the other boys. I would normally walk away, because my mother told me that the better man walks away, but one day they called me _Speckles the Coward_ and you know I'm not a coward, I was then and I'm not now. So, I punched the ringleader and we were soon got into a huge fight. I won, naturally," Madara smirked, "but when I got home, my mother scolded me and sent me to my room. Normally when I got in trouble she never told my father, but this time was different, since I beat up Hiroyuki, the general's son. My father had to step in," Madara stopped his tale and began to work on his paperwork, not bothering to look at his son.

"What did Grandpa do?" Ran asked softly.

"One, that man is not your grandfather. He is simply my sire, he was never my father. I rather think myself as a bastard child than to remember the fact that that man is my blood relation." Madara growled, he noticed Ran flinched but he didn't care.

"Sorry, Otou-sama," Ran muttered.

"Stop with the formalities. We are talking as father and son," Madara allowed his shoulders to relax a bit, "and he beat me. Until I had a reason to cry, as he put it."

Ran gulped, "You... aren't gonna beat me... are you?"

Madara blinked before setting his work down and putting some space between him and the desk. "Come here," he beckoned his child over. Ran obeyed and was soon wrapped up in his father's strong arms. Ran sighed, drinking in his father's familiar scent of pipe-smoke, blood and charcoal. He buried his face in his father's chest as Madara smoothed his hair. "No, I'll never beat you. I'll never do that to you. I'll smack you for being an idiot but never beat you like my father did to me."

"Okay..."

"You and your brother are precious to me, so very precious."

"So... I'm not in trouble?" Ran looked up at his father hopefully.

"I never said that. You are still in trouble. You're grounded for three weeks."

"What? But I won!"

"Okay, three days then. Now off you go," Madara patted his son's back. "Oh and look miserable for your mother okay. I'm suppose to give you a serious punishment."

"Okay," Ran said and opened the door.

"Oh, and one more thing Ran," Madara said.

"Mm?" the boy looked at his father.

"Be proud of your name. Your mother gave it to you. It may be a girl's name, but she chose that because she felt it fit you the best. Your name is a sign of her love for you. You may not think so now, but trust me, it is."

"Yes, Papa," Ran smiled and left his father's study.

"I wonder what Hiroyuki thinks of _Speckles the Coward_ now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much to say. Been having a shitty day today. This is just something that's been bouncing in my head. Also, SotM3 is coming along nicely. <strong>

**R'n'R**

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	9. Nap Time

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note: Love ya all. **

* * *

><p>It was a blistering hot summer day and even stuck in his tiny office with the windows open, Uchiha Madara could still feel the sweat trickling down the nap of his neck. This put him in a bad mood, along with all the paperwork he had to do. The one thing he hated about being the leader of the Uchiha clan was the paperwork. It was his second most hated enemy, Senju Hashirama was the first and paperwork came in a close second. Both were similar, they both were associated with wood and they both refused to die.<p>

Madara rubbed his sweat-drenched brow in annoyance as he read the report, trying to decipher the chicken scratch that was trying to pass itself off as handwriting. On top of that, the person wrote the majority of the document in a mixture of hiragana and katana which caused the document to be twice and lengthy as it originally should be. Madara wondered if he should band hiragana and katana for writing reports and make everyone suffer by writing reports strictly in kanji. He'll talk the idea over with Izuna later.

Sighing he set the paper aside and rubbed his face before reaching for the picture of ice cold water. He totally skipped over the cup and drank straight from the pitcher, enjoying the cool liquid as it rolled down his throat. He sighed, his body relaxing as the water cooled him. Then he felt it. That annoying feeling one gets when someone stares at the back of your head silently; the feeling of being watched. Madara was use to his wife's cat doing it to him constantly. He swore the cat liked him better than his wife, which was idiotic considering he got the cat for her.

Setting the pitcher down on the tray again, Madara picked up the document and pushed what assumed was the family cat away. "Not know Kazuya, it's too damn hot," he mumbled as he gave the small creature a gentle shove with the back of his hand.

"Oof... Dada!" a high pitched giggle reached his ears and small hands placed themselves on his thigh. Madara looked down, his eyes wide to see his year old daughter staring back at him. "Dada!"

"Where's your mother?" Madara asked, but Hikari just blinked at her father before giggling happily, showing off her tiny and white baby teeth.

"Dada!"

"I'm busy," he pushed his daughter away from him. The last thing he needed was to change a dirty diaper. He began to reexamine whatever he was reading before, stubbornly refusing to look at his daughter.

Hikari stared at her father, blinking slowly before examining her hands. The fact that her fingers could move on their own and she could open and close her hands seem to be utterly fascinating to her. She wanted to grab things and pull things, see all the things she could possibly do with her hands. The wealth of knowledge she could glean about the world around her, Hikari felt like she stumbled upon something amazing.

The nearest and most inviting object to test the ability of her hands was the tip of her father's long unruly black hair. "Kyaa!" Hikari squealed, reached up and yanked firmly on her father's hair. She liked holding onto his hair, it was soft and it felt nice. "Dada! Dada! Dada!" she continued to jerk his hair.

"Hikari, stop that!" Madara growled, fed up with the constant tugging on his hair. He had worse pain than a child tugging on his hair. He pried her hand free from his hair and pushed her farther away. He was tempted to yell for Yuzuki to fetch their daughter, but he just really didn't have the energy.

Hikari frowned, not liking how her father just _ignored _her like that. He wasn't suppose to ignore her! Didn't he know he was suppose to pay attention to her until Mama got back. "Dada!" she shouted before falling onto her stomach. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees and crawled swiftly towards him, head butting him lightly. She giggled. She was the best at crawling. She could even beat her big brothers in a race. She head butted Madara again. "Dada!"

"Hikari," Madara growled, turning to look at his daughter. The little girl beamed up at him before crawling into his lap. She looked up at him, waiting for him to do shove her away or to just sigh and give up. "Don't touch," Madara growled, giving in to his daughter's whims. Hikari giggled, not really sure what that meant and began to chew on the edge of the table, babbling away. "No, that's not for eating," Madara growled, pulling his daughter away from that. Hikari squealed unhappily. "I'm going to give you a spanking if you don't stop."

Hikari glared at him before her lip began to quiver and big fat tears began to roll down her chubby and rosy cheeks. Madara pinched the bridge of his nose as his daughter began to wail. He picked her up and set her in the farthest corner of the room and went back to work, tuning out the little girl's sharp wails.

After a while, Hikari stopped crying. Hiccuping and rubbing her eyes, she looked around the little corner Madara and put her in before looking back at her father. "Dada!" she grinned, forgetting why she was crying earlier and eagerly crawled towards him. "Dada," she rested her chubby cheek on Madara's leg.

"You going to..." Madara never finished his sentence as his daughter crawled into his lap, curling up in the little dip his crossed legs made. She yawned sleepily, apparently crawling and wailing took a lot of a one-year-old girl, before looking up at her father with a sweet smile and going to sleep. By habit she stuck her thumb in her mouth and began to suck on it weakly.

Madara stared at his sleeping daughter, watching as her chest rose and fell. "Hn. Maybe a nap would do me some good," he muttered to himself scooping up his daughter and heading to the coolest part of his house. He fetched a pillow from his room and lied down in the shade. He placed Hikari on his chest and tucked his arm under his pillow. Madara stroked his daughter's soft cheek, a small smile on his lips before resting his hand on her back, amazed that he could feel his daughter's heartbeat against her back. "Princess," he kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>"I swear Izuna, you have to see this," Yuzuki whispered softly as she led her brother-in-law to where she had found her husband and daughter sleeping.<p>

"Yuzuki, you're gonna wake them up," Izuna muttered, poking his head in to see the sight. His heart melted as he saw his brother with his small daughter sleeping on his chest.

And the family cat sleeping on his legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Just something I thought of while I was walking around base today.<strong>

**Just something fluffy and cute. Mmm... seems like there's a theme going on. First you get a cute Ran and Madara shot, now you get a cute Hikari and Madara shot, what's next? Maybe a Katsuro and Madara shot. **

**Anyways enjoy. **

**R'n'R**

**Sanguinary Toxicity **

**PS: I'm thinking about changing my pen name...**


	10. Sweet Little Words

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by Nightwish**

* * *

><p>When she first caught him talking to his falcons, Yuzuki was jealous. The powerful Uchiha leader spoke to his birds as if they were his children. In a soft tone and chiding mannerism. Stroking and petting the birds' soft feathers. He told the birds sweet little words, the conveyed his love for them and they in return would chirp softly as if they were replying to him. Always he was smiling when he was with them.<p>

When she first caught him talking to their three children, she was expecting him to use the same tone he did with his soldiers: firm and authoritative. Yet instead, he spoke softly and in a chiding manner, watching them chase fireflies. In turn their children would laugh and continue on in their play, sometimes inviting their father to join in the fun. An invisible smile was on his lips.

When she finally caught him whispering to her sweet little words late at night, she had to pretend to be asleep. He held her close to his firm chest, his lips brushing her ear as he told her honeyed nonsense and sometimes a soft nuzzle to her nape followed by more words made for love and not talk. She was tempted to reply but was afraid of how he'd react to her finding out this little secret of his. Instead, Yuzuki simply continued on pretending to be asleep. Still, she snuggled deeper into his warm embrace, a smile on her face as she felt Madara's love all around her.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I WROTE FLUFF! <strong>

**Just something that struck me. I hope you enjoy. **

**R'n'R**

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	11. Stitches

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" a sharp kick landed itself in Yuzuki's ribs. How many months had she been at Uchiha? Three, and they were still treating her like a <em>tanin<em>.

_That's because I am. I will always be _tanin_ to these people. Regardless if I'm married to Madara or not. He even sees me as a _tanin_ princess. _ Yuzuki sighed as she pushed herself up from her marriage futon. She looked at her hands. Rough with work, she had blisters in various stages of healing and growing calluses. Her hands use to be those hands of a noble, soft and smooth, having never worked day in her life. Here, she was taught to effectively run a household and manage the village. Since she was now doing that, Izuna had more time to plot with his brother, gradually deferring more of the domestic responsibilities to her.

She ached in places she didn't think she'd ever ache, though thankfully Madara had only taken her once and then proceeded to forget about her. If he wanted sex he'd seek out Takara, though Yuzuki had been hearing rumors that Takara was pregnant. Apparently, Madara was the father.

For whatever reason, that sent wild hot jealousy through Yuzuki's very being and she didn't even like the man! The former palace girl blinked several times and shook her head. Why should she care if Madara sired a bastard. It was his problem not hers. "Done daydreaming yet, _tanin_?" that nasally voice sounded. Yuzuki turned to see Emi.

Yuzuki hated Emi. The girl was barely five feet tall, stocky, black hair that fell to her chin, a quick temper and an even quicker fist. Though there was one small thing Yuzuki did like about Emi. The kunoichi's admiration of Madara. If it wasn't for Emi constantly pointing out all the _good things_ about Madara, Yuzuki would never have believed the man had any positive qualities at all. Yuzuki asked Emi once if she ever thought about sleeping with Madara. Emi seemed rather surprised before admitting she never once thought of Madara in any romantic light and that she wasn't a loose slut like Takara.

"I'm up, Emi," Yuzuki mumbled as she put her _tabi_ on and stood up.

"Good, now hurry up and get dress. Breakfast starts soon," Emi headed towards the door. "You have ten minutes. If you aren't back, I'm sending in Madara-sama."

"Joy," Yuzuki rolled her eyes. The man ignored her for the most part. She had gotten use to him sleeping in the nude, but not his other odd sleeping habit he developed.

The man insisted that he hold her at night. She tried to have him stop several times, but it never did any good. It wasn't like he was groping her (she didn't really have any breasts _to_ grope for that matter) or putting his hand between her legs. No. He was just holding her, his face hidden in the crook of her neck.

Yuzuki was reluctant to admit that she did enjoy being held by him at night. It made he feel protected and that on some level he may have accepted her. She doubted the latter but she could still fantasize about the possibility.

Yuzuki put her clothes on, a simple black shirt and pants and a white sash that she tied around her waist. She brushed her long hair, counting to one hundred. She was proud of her hair. It was the one thing she loved about her body. Her hair was a true black, soft, straight and glossy. Back when she lived in Hayashi Castle, she'd have her ladies-in-waiting put her hair in complex court styles that mimicked the hair style of the _maiko_ in the pleasure districts but weren't nearly at the level of complexity as theirs was. Now Yuzuki would gather up the top layer of her hair and twist it into a simple knot and secure it with a few hair ties, using a ribbon to cover up the ties.

It made her look ugly, but it was quick and easy and kept her hair out of her face. Yuzuki glanced once more at her reflection before getting up with a sigh and heading to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki sat next to Madara, calmly eating her food. Natori, Madara and Izuna's eccentric granduncle, kept trying to engage her in some witty conversation, but she ignored the old man. He would then make some obscene comment about her and Madara's love life or lack of one. Yuzuki would look horrified and Madara would growl a stern <em>Ji-san<em> before continuing with his breakfast.

Today however, was different. "There seems to be a small situation with some of the small civilian villages," Madara said matter-of-factly, before putting some rice in his mouth.

"Oh?" Natori arched a brow. His skin was dark, speckled with liver-spots, had hollow cheeks and slate grey hair, that was unruly as Madara's. Yet despite his age Natori was still considered handsome and Yuzuki had no doubt in her mind that Madara obtained his stunning good looks from Natori. If only Madara had Natori's cunning wit and amazing charm, too. Natori was one of the few people Yuzuki could honestly say she liked among the Uchiha.

"Yes, I'm going to take a small group of men to see what's all the fuss is about and deal with it as I see fit."

"So you're going to slaughter a bunch of innocent civilians?" Yuzuki asked, acid in her words. Madara blinked slowly, once, twice, thrice... before a frown twitched on his lips.

"I never said I was going to slaughter them. Though if the situation does become violent I'll definitely use force. I'm not a bloodthirsty Kaguya, no matter how much the Senju would like to think I am." He snorted, "I do actually have _honor_."

Yuzuki was about to snap back about how the Senju have honor too, but she caught the slight shake of Izuna's head and held her tongue. The younger Uchiha brother could read Madara better than anyone and probably the only person in the entire clan able to assuage Madara's wrath. With his indirect help, Yuzuki was learning to navigate Madara's fickle mood swings. "Izuna will be staying here. It won't take terribly long anyway," Madara finished, taking a sip of his tea. "I also want Yuzuki to be trained in basic self-defense. I won't have her defenseless and unable to defend herself if the need arouse, that would be folly."

"What?" Yuzuki screeched. On top of learning how to be the clan matriarch, learning the history of the Uchiha, he now wanted her to learn how to fight. "I refuse to learn how to fight!"

"You willfully defy your husband?" Madara's brow arched, it was a curious gesture that made the man look all the more intimidating. Yuzuki kept forgetting this was a man that wasn't use to having people say _no_ to his face. He was nearly all powerful among the clan, even if the council of elders tried to limit his power, it seldom worked as he normally would just go ahead and do whatever it is they told him he couldn't do.

Yuzuki glanced around the table. Natori was ignoring this, muttering something about a lover's spat. In any other situation, Yuzuki would repremand the old man and Madara would have an amuse twitch of his lips, which Yuzuki figured out was his version of a smile. Not today, though, it was too dangerous. Madara could kill her if the whim struck him.

Izuna was shaking his head, trying to signal her to back down. He knew how dangerous Madara could be.

Yuzuki looked at her husband. "I just think that if I learned how to fight, I would lose my womanly figure and I will thus be displeasing to your eye, my lord."

There was a small pause as Madara scrutinized Yuzuki. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call you a stunning beauty. Besides my kunoichi learn how to fight and some of them are rather pleasing to the eye. You on the other hand are just plain, and maybe a bit chubby. You could use a good work out."

_How dare he call me fat and ugly! _"So, I'm ugly?"

"Fat yes, ugly..." Madara looked her over again, "hardly. You're plain but it's an appealing plainness. If you toned up a bit that plainness could actually be rather attractive." Madara shrugged, "That's just my opinion." He ate more rice. Yuzuki silently fumed before realizing he indirectly gave her a compliment. If it could be called a compliment. More like a veiled insult.

"Fine, I'll do your stupid training."

"It's not stupid. Besides, it's not going to be a true kunoichi training. Just basic forms and yoga. Unless you want to have shoulders like man," Madara paused again, "then I'll call you ugly."

Yuzuki briefly thought of dumping her miso soup into his lap, figured he probably behead her for such a bold move and decided that it was best not to react to his jabs. What did her mother always say: If a boy teases you then he secretly likes you.

Yuzuki glanced over at Madara, wondering if he liked her at least on some level. Besides, Madara was eighteen. No longer a boy, but a man. Did that rule even apply to men?

"Yuzuki, clean up breakfast and then come meet me in the library," Natori said as he heaved himself up with his cane. Yuzuki knew he didn't really need his cane, but there was a hidden sword in it, and he told her that it was better if he allowed people think he was an infirm old man. Made people relax their guard around him.

"Yes, Natori-sama," Yuzuki muttered, glancing at her cracked and dry hands, all from doing the dishes. Dishwasher's hands was what Yuki had called them and told her just to apply a healing salve on them before bed every night. It soothed the cracked skin but healing was slow.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Ji-san!" Natori chided her with a grin. He still had all his teeth, oppose to Mieko, who was missing hers.

"S-Sorry, Ji-san," Yuzuki blushed. Natori chuckled before heading off to the library. Madara and Izuna finished eating and left. Sighing, Yuzuki began to clear the table.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki was thankful for her nice hot bath at the end of the day, it eased the stiffness out of her muscles. Her sore muscles just added to her aches and pains and other discomforts. She didn't want to get out, but she feared if she stayed in too long Madara would come in an join her, completely ignoring rules of modesty and privacy. He told her once, that while out on a campaign, the kunoichi bathed with the men and used the bathroom with the men as well. There was no privacy among soldiers and modesty was a joke.<p>

Yuzuki groaned as she heaved herself out of the tub. The water was still warm and even if it did get cold, Madara could easily heat it up again with a fire jutsu. She put on a simple white sleeping yukata before heading out into the bedroom. She was in a daze when her thoughts were broken by a sharp hiss.

"Damn it."

Yuzuki looked over at Madara, who was sitting cross-legged in the candle light with a needle, thread, a boil of hot water, a damp and bloodied rag and several bandages near him. By the looks of it he was attempting to stitch a rather deep gash across his left pectoral close. He wasn't doing a very good job.

Yuzuki blinked unsure if she should help him or not. Another string of curses tumbled out of Madara's mouth and Yuzuki decided to help her seemingly incompetent husband. "Do you want some help?"

Madara looked up at her, utter bewilderment in his expression. He resembled a child with his hand in the cookie jar and getting caught. "No," he turned his nose up at her. "I'm fine, I've done this before."

"Right," she believed him, but she doubted he did it on himself. Probably on another person, but not himself. She sat, rather boldly in his lap, her legs on either side of his hips. "I'm sure you've done this before, but probably on someone else."

"Hn," he glowered at her. Clearly he didn't like his independence being challenged either. Yuzuki ignored him, surprising herself with her boldness. Normally he could easily manipulate her with a firm gaze. She didn't know why she wanted to help him, she just did or maybe she wanted to help him to keep herself from laughing at his failing attempt to practice first-aid on himself.

"This may sting," she said as she removed the needle from the thread and pulled the threat from the wound. Madara didn't so much as flinch at the slight pain. Yuzuki dabbed the rag in the water and cleaned the wound before threading the needle and biting off the extra string. She began to stitch the wound close.

Madara watched his wife's deft hand make neat tight stitches along the length of the wound, her nimble fingers made several knots and bit the extra string off. Her soft lips brushing against his skin. He shuddered at the sensation and was acutely aware of exactly where she was sitting. He cursed the fact that he hadn't had sex in several weeks, Takara noting wanting to put out for him since she was now pregnant and there hadn't been any battles against the Senju and his brother had that harpy in his room.

He shifted slightly when she applied the salve to his wound, hissing a bit as his awakening manhood brush against her thigh. Sometimes he hated his raging teenage hormones. Yuzuki noticed it and stopped her, a questioning look in her eyes. "Continue. It's fine," Madara mumbled. He used his same old trick: Imagining his grandmother naked.

It worked for a bit until Yuzuki began applying the bandages, her subtle breasts pressing against his firm chest. He knew from the first time they had sex that her breasts were perfect. Not too small and not too big. He would easily see their gentle curve against her clothing, and sometimes he would fantasize about cupping those perfect breasts.

Though right now he was thinking of suckling and kneading those breasts. Damn it, he wanted sex. His balls were starting to turn blue. And Yuzuki's natural innocence and shyness only added to the allure of seducing her. He especially liked how she would moan and squirm beneath him. Granted the only time they had sex he wasn't exactly thinking of her needs, but he wasn't a complete bastard and only made sure if he enjoyed it. So he gave her pleasure first, making sure she at least orgasm once, before completely ignoring her needs and focusing on his own. It hadn't made the sex any better but at least he knew she wouldn't forever equate sex with the pain of her virginity being taken. She at least knew that there could be pleasure from sex. It was one of the small mercies he had given a girl completely thrown out of her element. A lamb among wolves.

She finished bandaging him and made to get up from his lap, but the motion only caused him to get harder. He gripped her hips tightly, firmly keeping her in place. "Don't move," he growled, his gaze was smoldering. "Unless you want me to take you."

Yuzuki's eyes widen and a blush colored her cheeks. Damn, he loved that blush. It made her look adorable. Especially in the half-light of the candle. She wasn't a true beauty, she was just plain. Some men liked that and other men didn't. Madara found it refreshing since so many of the women he bedded were natural beauties. There was nothing physically noteworthy about Yuzuki and Madara reasoned it was because of that, he found her attractive.

His grip tightened on her hips. He just wanted to rip her clothes off and have her. If he didn't get his hormones under control, the situation would end badly. He didn't really care at the moment if it ended badly, he was too busy daydreaming about her supple body writhing beneath his and he slammed into her, hearing her moan out his name and...

Pain suddenly shot up from his arm. He yelped and looked at his bicep to notice Yuzuki holding the candle against his skin. A bright burn had formed, and the tightness in his pants began to ease rapidly. He stared at her, torn between being furious with her that she burned him and grateful that she was strong enough to keep him from ravaging her. In the end he decided the best coarse of action was to act indifferent.

He rudely pushed her off his lap. "Clean up, I'll be taking a bath. Once I'm done we're going to bed."

Just like that he walked off and headed towards the bathroom, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at his wife, who was cleaning up the mess. "Thank you," he mumbled before vanishing into the bathroom.

Yuzuki blushed, unsure for what he was thanking her for, but she wasn't about to complain. She cleaned up the mess and crawled into the bed. She was asleep by the time Madara joined her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Just some MadaYuzu.<strong>

**I read this journal on DA earlier that got me upset. Basically it said that love in arrange marriages is stupid and arrange marriages never work. Well, I wrote this to prove that the journal is wrong. At least with Yuzuki and Madara. **

**This is set three months after their marriage. Yes, Yuzuki and Madara have had sex. But it was nothing special, nothing romantic. It was just to keep Mieko from harping about it. **

**Yes, Madara is horny. He's eighteen. Most eighteen year old men are horny. **

**And... go read the Blinding Knife... but read the Black Prism first. Both are by Brent Weeks. ^^ **

**R'n'R **

**Sanguinary Toxicity **

**PS: Rogue, did I totally fail with Madara? Oh, and where at them chapters? **


	12. Snowflakes

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**R'n'R **

**Note: Finally, Madara with his kids stories are complete! Now to work on Yuzuki with her kids. **

* * *

><p><em> Though Katsuro was only eighteen months old, he was well aware of a few basic facts in life. One, was that his mother was the kindest and gentlest and most loving person in his small world. Despite the fact she was heavily pregnant, she still held him as if he was the dearest thing to her heart, and she always made time to play with him regardless of what she was doing. Katsuro loved her and felt extremely proud when he had first uttered the word "mama" to her. His heart would always remember that smile. <em>

_ The second fact he was acutely aware of was that his father, though tall and intimating, was probably the strongest and most powerful man in the world. Katsuro knew this from the simple fact that when his father held him, he felt safe and secure. It was only logical to an eighteen-month-old that anyone that made him feel safe must be the strongest person in the world. Katsuro had no doubt his father loved him to pieces, even if he wasn't always smiling like his mother was, the small boy sensed it when his father held him and the sparkle of fatherly pride in his sire's dark grey eyes. _

_ The third fact Katsuro was aware of was that his parents loved each other dearly. It was clear with his mother that she loved his father greatly, and that his father returned his mother's affections in kind though he was more subtle. Katsuro picked up on this fact by his parents body language and how the tone of their voices changed when speaking sweet little words to each other. _

_ All in all, Katsuro's world was small, safe, and warm. He toddled around on slightly unsteady feet, trailing after his father or mother or being cuddled by his grandfather or uncle. The boy was content. _

_ It was a snowy day in February, and Katsuro was enthralled with the fat drifting snowflakes outside the window of his father's study. "Sno!" he shouted, running back to where Madara was sitting, busy with paperwork. "Sno, Papa! Sno!" Katsuro squealed again, the sound was annoyingly high pitched and the little boy gleefully slapped his father's leg to get his attention. _

_ "I'm aware of the snow outside, Katsuro," Madara announced without even looking in his son's direction. He gently pushed the boy away, noting the soft oof of surprise the toddler gave when he unexpectedly landed on his butt. _

_ There was a brief moment of silence, in which Madara turned his head to look at this son, who was blinking rapidly in mute surprise. Katsuro looked up at Madara with a giggle and a grin, white milk teeth in his tiny mouth. "'Gain!" he shouted, pulling himself to his feet. He did a little dance and waited for Madara to push him over. _

_ Chuckling the clan leader gently pushed against his son's chest and watched the boy fall again, only this time with a loud squealing giggle of delight. This game continued for a few minutes before Katsuro's attention went back to the drifting snow. "Sno!" he shouted, pointing at the window. "Play?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face. _

_ "No, go ask your mother. Papa, is busy." _

Busy. _Katsuro didn't like that word, it was the opposite of play and his father used it a lot. He didn't know what it meant to grown-ups, but he was sure the definition of the word was _not-play_ or something along those lines. It was one of the few things he hated in his small content little world. "Mama sweepy," Katsuro informed his father, frustrated unhappiness clear in his voice, a large pout on his lips as he stared at his tiny socked feet. _

_ "Naturally, she's pregnant with your unborn sibling. It takes a lot out of her, be patient though." Madara skimmed the document he was reading before frowning in annoyance. "Damn fools the lot of them," he grumbled before putting it aside in a stack on his desk. _

_ "Bwudder?" Katsuro asked, looking up at his father. He didn't understand what his father said, only that somehow his mother's large belly and the possibility of a brother were connected. _

_ "Yes, your brother is making your mother sleepy," Madara sighed wearily, only to remember that yes, he was explaining things to a child. _

_ Katsuro blinked once, twice, thrice, turned his head to the window and declared, "Sno!" very loudly. Madara sighed, rubbing his face, tired of the endless rabble of statecraft that was his bane during the winter. He looked over his shoulder and down at his son, giving in to the boy's demands. A break would do him some good anyways. _

_ "Yes, snow," Madara said as he got up, stretching like a cat, "let's go get your shoes and coat on. We'll go play out in the snow for a bit." _

_ "Yay!" Katsuro squealed in delight and began to run around the room before raising his arms towards Madara, opening and closing his tiny hands and rocking on the balls of his tiny feet. "Up!" he ordered. Madara scowled at the child. _

_ "You are perfectly capable of walking, Katsuro. You do not need to be held everywhere you go. I don't understand why your mother still insists of carrying you, everywhere," Madara growled before heading towards the door to his study. "Come," he shot over to his bewildered son, who was standing utterly still. "Katsuro..." Madara growled. _

_ The boy plopped deliberately back onto his bottom, screwed up his face in a pout, took a deep breath and began to wail at the top of his lungs. Madara rolled his eyes and marched over to the boy. "None of that," he ordered, kneeling in front of his son. "You stop it right now or we won't go outside to play in the snow." _

_ Katsuro began to kick his legs in protest, his face red with his screaming and fat tears rolling down his chubby baby cheeks. This was a proven method of getting what he wanted, only Katsuro constantly forgot that this method never worked on his father. "Fine. We won't go outside," Madara scooped up his son, yanked the boy's pants down and gave him one firm swat on the butt. "Maybe in fifteen minutes if you behave." Madara said and placed Katsuro on the ground. The Uchiha leader went back to his desk and began to work again. _

_ It took Katsuro a few minutes to process just what had occurred, but regardless he was soon wailing again in frustrated protest and his father was pointedly ignoring him. "Madara, what's going on? I'm trying to take a nap, what's wrong with Katsuro?" Yuzuki asked, rubbing her eyes as she stood in the door way. Madara glanced up at his pregnant wife and gave a nonchalant shrug. _

_ "I'm teaching Katsuro a lesson," he said simply. Yuzuki looked at her son, who was face down, taking great heaving breaths, his tantrum in it's last stages. "He refused to walk, he wanted me to carry him. He's capable of walking, he doesn't need to be constantly held, I keep telling you that, yet you ignore me." _

_ "Madara, he's eighteen-months-old! Just carry him if he wants you to carry him. It's not going to hurt him." _

_ "Yuzuki, I'm teaching him independence. He can't depend on us for everything when he's older. Go back to sleep, he'll forget about it in a few minutes, trust me." _

_ Yuzuki gave her husband a beady glare, made a soft moaning sigh as she rubbed her belly before waddling off to bed. Madara waited a few minutes before turning to Katsuro, who was still face down and sniffling. "Katsuro, want to go outside and play in the snow?" Madara asked. Katsuro looked up, his face red but other than that no worse for wear. _

_ "Sno?" Katsuro asked.  
>"Yes, snow," Madara stood up and began walking towards the door. "Come," he said. <em>

_ "Ah!" Katsuro scurried to his feet and toddled quickly to his father's side and clutched at Madara's pant leg. _

_ Madara put Katsuro's shoes on and his thick winter haori before he put his own on as well. Madara scooped up Katsuro and exited the the house before setting his son down into the snow and watched the boy exhaust himself in the white snow. _

* * *

><p>Madara blinked as the memory faded. He wondered why he even remembered that. It was so long ago, when he could still hold Katsuro in his arms. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed the weight of his young son in his arms as the boy slept there when he was still a toddler. He missed that, a lot. Madara looked down at the little haori he was holding. It was a bright blue, with little uchiwa sewn into the fabric, it belonged to Katsuro when he was a toddler. When all he wanted to do was play in the snow.<p>

Now... now his son refused to even speak with him. Answering only when directed spoken too, with a "yes sir" or "no sir" reply. It bothered Madara more than he wanted to admit, he was at an utter lost on what to do and had nobody to turn to, since Natori passed away three years ago. He tried everything he could think of to get his eldest to talk to him, but all were ineffective. Yuzuki had pointed out that the majority of his methods were for interrogating enemy shinobi and not talking to a broody thirteen-year-old boy. Madara would acknowledge the fact that she was right, at least not aloud anyways.

"There you are," his wife's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "What are you doing with Katsuro's old haori?" Yuzuki tilted her head, puzzled.

"Oh?" Madara rubbed his thumb against the fabric. "Just... remembering... when he was younger," he whispered, swallowing the wellspring of emotion that wanted to bubble up. He took a deep breath and centered himself.

"Yes, he was adorable when he was small. They all were," Yuzuki said as she walked up to her imposing husband and leaned against him. "I actually came to ask you if you had seen Katsuro lately," Yuzuki said.

"No. I think he prefers it that way of late, actually," Madara's voice was gruff and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I only see him during morning training, the rest of the time, I don't know where he's off to."

"I'm worried though," Yuzuki mumbled.

"You worry to much. He's a good shinobi, talented as a sensory ninja and has a two-tomoe Sharingan. He's perfectly capable of defending himself," Madara shrugged.

"I know, but still... I'm a mother. I worry. And it's not so much his physical well being, but more of his mental one. You two have been... fighting a lot lately. And, I'm... worried," Yuzuki informed him and glanced at her hands.

"He's a teenager. Teenagers and their parents fight. It's only natural."

"Madara, you know what I mean. I know what's ever going on between you and Katsuro is bothering you as well. You may be able to hide a lot of things from me, but things about our family you can't... at least not all of them."

Madara chuckled as he set the little haori back into the wicker basket and wrapped his wife in his arms. "Clever little shinobi wife you turned out be," Madara said as he pressed his lips against Yuzuki's hair.

"Could you please go look for him?" Yuzuki begged softly. "It's almost dinner and it's getting dark... I'm scared..."

"He'll come back on his own, he always does."

"Yes, around this time, he hasn't... not yet!"

"Maybe he's taking longer than normal because he's dreading the thought of interacting with me."

"Regardless of that, he's always home before dinner! Always, like clockwork! Katsuro may be a sensitive kindhearted boy, but he's predictable."

"And that'll get him killed in battle."

"Stop thinking of him as a soldier for once, Madara! He's a thirteen-year-old boy! What if he hung himself out in the woods! Or some rival shinobi kidnapped him because he's your son or that bitch, Takara, murdered him to get back at me!"

"I don't want any part in your and Takara's never ending cat-fight, I've told you this before. Frankly, I think it's rather stupid and has been going on long enough. Murdering Katsuro would be invoking my wrath. She doesn't want that, she wants to invoke yours and killing any one of our children won't obtain that," Madara's voice was grim. "I'd kill her myself if she so much as violently touched a hair on my children's heads."

"But—"

"Second, Katsuro can defend himself. I've trained him myself, so getting kidnapped is out of the question as well, because Katsuro can sense someone approaching via their chakra from a hundred yards away."

"Fine, but what about suicide!" Yuzuki felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. "I... I don't want to lose my son..."

_I don't want to lose him either, moonlight, but I can't get through to him! _Madara squeezed Yuzuki tightly, "I know, moonbeam, I know." He whispered into her hair.

"Please, go look for him," Yuzuki mumbled, "I'm begging you."

"I'll go look for him," Madara said as he pulled away from his wife. "I'll go look for him," he repeated.

* * *

><p>Katsuro gritted his teeth as he leaned up against the tree. He cursed himself for training so far away from home and for slipping from the highest branch. He knew Ran wouldn't have been that klutzy, he knew Ran would've landed cat like without breaking any bone if he had fallen. Ran was better than him at everything and their father's favorite. Katsuro knew his father hated him, because he was sensitive, kindhearted and ultimately weak. Ran was the one their father loved. Ran and Hikari, the two geniuses of the family. Katsuro was heir in name only, everyone in the clan knew Madara planned to ultimately name Ran his heir, Katsuro was just the distraction for enemies. The spare, the sacrificial lamb. The worthless, unwanted child that nobody would miss if he dies. And for this, he hated his father.<p>

"Damn him," Katsuro grunted as he slumped to the ground, clutching at his broken leg. At least he made it out of the woods. He could see the village and at the edges of it, on a small rise was his house. Another part of his father's overly inflated ego was to have the family home built on top of a knoll, as if he was looking down at the rest of the clan. The arrogant bastard. "Damn leg," Katsuro glared at his broken limb, at least the break was clean and inside, no bones poking out. He did his best in splinting the injury, but it still hurt like hell.

Katsuro sniffed, frustrated tears welling into his eyes. "Mom..." he whispered, his voice choked with tears of pain and emotion. All he wanted was to be held in his mother's arms. The kindest, gentlest, most caring and most loving woman in the world, was his mother and he just wanted to be held by her and cry. He bit his lip in a vain effort to hold back the tears, failed and cried softly.

It was almost dark by the time he felt a prickle of chakra at the far edges of his senses. Katsuro had dozed off, his body's only defense against the swearing hot pain of his broken leg. "Wh-Who's there?" Katsuro called out, Sharingan coming to his eyes. Two tomoe spun lazily, something Ran gleefully pointed out. Ran had three tomoe, yet he was still barred from accompanying their father to battle. He wasn't yet fifteen. "Don't come any closer! I know Amaterasu! The legendary black flames of hell that only the wielder can command!" Katsuro shouted, trying to keep the fear and pain from his voice, trying to sound like the father he once adored and idolized.

There was a rude snort. "I highly doubt you can use Amaterasu, boy. You need Mangekyou Sharingan for that."

Katsuro felt his blood go cold as he drew a kunai. "I'm armed! Don't come any closer! Kill me and you invite the wrath of Uchiha Madara and the entire Uchiha clan! I'm Uchiha Madara's heir!"

"The only wrath I'd be invoking if you end up dead is your mother's."

Katsuro squinted in the darkness and was able to make out the outline of his father. He relaxed a little, and sheathed his kunai. "What do you want?" he growled. Madara walked up to his injured son.

"I came looking for you. Your mother is distraught with worry because of you," Madara said. _ And so am I, even though I won't admit it._

"I see," Katsuro didn't meet his father's eyes. "I'm fine. I just need to get my strength back before I can hobble home. You can tell her I'm alive."

"I'm not some messenger Katsuro. I'm your father."

"Some father you are!"

"Uchiha Katsuro." Madara's voice was cold and hard as iron. "Do not disrespect me. It'll only end badly for you."

"How badly can it end? You won't kill me because of Mom and the fact that you need me to distract your enemies from assassinating Ran! I'm the sacrificial lamb! The expendable child! I know you hate me! You never wanted me! You never loved me! I _hate _ you!"

There was a loud crack of flesh against flesh and bright red hand print on Katsuro's cheek. The boy bit his lip and whimpered like a whipped dog.

"Foolish boy," Madara spat, his eyes narrow. "Don't go assuming how I feel about anything. I... treasure you, your brother, and your sister more than you even realize. I treat you the way I do because I know there is untapped potential in you, but you are too thick-headed to realize it! You are just convinced that because I don't doll out praise and affection to you means I don't love you, hence you go belly up every time I challenge you! Ran takes to the challenge like a fish takes to water! I challenge you because I care about you and I know you can do it. And withholding my affection seems to be a damn fine motivator."

"Well, it's not working."

"I think it is, you just are too quick to go belly up." Madara shrugged before bending down and scooping of Katsuro. The boy protested weakly, too exhausted to put up much of a fight and secretly glad his father had came. "Now," Madara licked his lips, "what happened?"

"I was training in the treetops... and... I slipped and fell," Katsuro looked away, cheeks coloring slightly. Madara let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, glad to know his son wasn't attacked by some wild rabid animal.

"Aa. Well, you learned your lesson," the Uchiha leader said as he began walking towards Yuki's house. "We'll stop at Yuki's house first to get your leg fixed then head home."

"Okay," Katsuro leaned his head against his father's shoulder, his thick unruly true black hair fluttering slightly in the gentle breeze. Madara looked down at the boy in his arms, studying his son's face. He was surprised how much Katsuro resembled him, it was like looking at himself when he was thirteen. "I'm glad you found me," Katsuro mumbled, his eyes closed.

"You're my son," Madara said, "that means something... it's a bond... a very strong and deep bond."

"I love you, Dad."

"I know," Madara felt a smile tug at his lips, amused by what people say in frustrated anger. "I know." _And I love you too, Katsuro._

* * *

><p><strong>Written while underway. <strong>

**I've been meaning to finish up my Madara and children thing. Katsuro was the hardest, because of the three children, he's been around the longest so his relationship with Madara is very well thought out and everything. So, here it is. I personally think the flashback is rather cute. **

** Moonlight/Moonbeam are pet names that Madara refers to Yuzuki when they are alone together or he wants to be endearing. **

** I think I did a good job in keeping Madara in character yet portraying him as a worried parent. It was difficult, though. Finding the right balance between stoic "I don't care" and emotional "OMG! Where is my son!" I think I pulled it off. **

** I don't know if I ever officially said when Ran's birthday is but, it's April 18****th****. It was originally in May, but Ran and Katsuro are roughly a year and nine months apart in age, since Yuzuki finds out she's pregnant with Ran around Katsuro's birthday which is August 8****th****. **

**R'n'R**

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	13. Soothe the Savage Beast

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_  
><em>

**Note: I wrote this a long time ago, while I was still on Corry Station. **

* * *

><p>He could smell it in the air. The scent of spring, of snow giving way to the sun's warm rays, and the subtle sweet scent of blossoming <em>sakura<em> trees. Yet, it was also a beautiful prelude to the coming wars that would resume in a few weeks or months. Though he couldn't let that get him down.

Madara sat up in bed, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked towards the garden, the door to the veranda open, the spring breeze bringing in the fresh scent. Glancing down, he looked at the empty side of his bed. _Where did she go now?_ He wondered, with annoyance. He swore that woman would be the death of him one day... Maybe.

A soft _twang_ filled the air, followed by another and then another, until they were strung together with a melody, then a harmony. Soft humming accompanied the _twang_ of the instrument and Madara couldn't help but find himself getting lost in the warmth of the song. Standing, he walked towards the window to see his wife outside.

Yuzuki was sitting beneath the blooming _sakura_ tree, the breeze scattering the white-pink petals of the cherry blossoms around her, almost like a spring snowfall. She wore a rather lovely kimono, a white one with a pale pink obi, and an obi-jime the color of blood. The pattern was simple cherry trees in bloom. It was a rather stunning spring kimono, and he noted the blanket which she sat upon, not to ruin such a fine garment.

But what caught him slightly of guard was the koto that was across her lap, and how her delicate fingers plucked the strings and her soft humming filled the air. It was soothing, and he couldn't help but admire the sight of her. The porcelain color of her skin, how her thick dark lashes kissed her cheeks. Her lips where just a hint of pink and a comely blush seemed to paint itself across her cheeks. It was one of those rare moments when Yuzuki had her hair down, her ink colored locks cascading down her back, contrasting with the colors of her kimono.

The sight before him was simply intoxicating. Yet it also looked so fragile at the same time. Madara walked to the veranda and sat down, and a bit glad he chosen to put a robe on before exiting his room, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the subtle notes of Yuzuki's music.

He didn't know how long time passed, but he jerked into wakefulness, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, and their eyes locked.

"Madara."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all folks! <strong>

**R'n'R**

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	14. Don't Give Me Love Give Me Cats Instead

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>I remember when I was a little girl that I dreamed of a marrying the ideal man. He was handsome and aloof, wrote poetry and was skilled with a sword. He would whisper sweet nothings into my ear and grace my nape with his fingertips. He was a nobleman of an approved house and we had been secretly seeing each other years before my father announced that he was to be my husband. Alas, such things are fantasy for a woman like me.<p>

Growing up in my father's castle, I was well aware of my duty to my house. I was to uphold the family honor, make a respectful marriage (for the political gain of my father, naturally), and birth my husband enough sons to carrying on his bloodline. From an early age I was taught this and I was prepared for this through my education. Yet despite the knowledge that I will not get my ideal husband, I still clung to it. I read sensational novels (my husband will tell you they are nothing more than shitty trash written to give middle age housewives something to fawn over), and wrote love poems to the man I would hope to one day marry. And I daydreamed about the children I will have; it was fixed firmly in my mind that I would have two girls: Ume and Sakura. I had not given any thought to the possible sons I may birth. At sixteen, I felt I had predicted my life's plan perfectly, and that any day now my father will announce my impending nuptials to my dashing nobleman I had always dreamed of.

It was a bitter pill to swallow when I was wed to Uchiha Madara.

Oh, don't get me wrong! He was handsome, aloof and talented with a sword. But he didn't know the first thing about romance! It was maddening trying to drop hints on how he'd _should _be wooing me, but the man is dense as a brick when it comes to matters of the heart! (He'll probably be mad at me for writing this... _if _he ever reads this.) Plus, I wasn't helping matters much in the beginning by acting like a royal brat, belittling his clan and him and refusing to see anything good about the Uchiha. I eventually learned through trial and error that I was wrong. And Madara learned too, slowly, how to woo a woman properly (even though he's still not very good at it, but I'll give him credit for trying).

One of the fondest and sweetest memories I have of my husband, was my first birthday I spent married to him. Growing up, I was allowed to have whatever I wanted, but since my elder brother was allergic to cats, they were forbidden. I had birds and rabbits and even a little pug, but I desperately wanted a cat of my own. I had expressed this to Natori and Izuna one evening in the middle of October. Madara and Izuna had recently returned from the battlefront, and the annual cease-fire was settling in as the air grew colder and more mornings had frost than not. I had also mentioned to them that my birthday was coming up.

"Does Madara know?" Natori asked, while Izuna stared at me with a neutral expression on his face. I had nagged it out of Natori when Madara's birthday was and I had a great plan for a celebration for him already working in my head.

"No," I admitted, "I haven't told him yet and he hasn't bothered to ask." I lifted my chin slightly at the last comment. It was his duty as my husband to ask when my birthday was, or he would've known it was his duty if he read books that didn't pertain to the ten thousand different ways you can murder someone in their sleep using your little finger.

"Well, how would he know your birthday is in two weeks if you haven't told him?" Izuna asked, a bit heatedly. Izuna never liked me, I think he secretly feared I would come between him and Madara, even though I knew the bond they shared would never be broken and that no matter how hard I try, I would always be second to Izuna.

"Well, he's suppose to ask!" I huffed.

"He has other things to worry about than what you want for your birthday!" Izuna snapped.

"I'm his wife!"

"And I'm his brother! I haven't gotten a birthday present from him since I was six!"

"Well, that's wrong," Madara's gruff voice cut in. We all turned to look at him, he was wet from being outside, it had been raining a lot recently. "I got you a present on your birthday every single year."

"Well... I... erm," Izuna squirmed beneath his brother's gaze, "okay fine you have."

"You clearly don't remember and I'm hurt," Madara placed a hand over his chest, looking away from his brother. I'll admit Madara was good at guilt tripping Izuna, but Izuna was a master at emotionally manipulating people.

"Anyway," Izuna said, avoiding arguing with his brother, "Yuzuki has something to tell you."

"I do?" I looked baffled for a moment as Madara's eyes fell on me.

"You do?" he asked, a brow arched.

"Um... well, not really," I began to ring my hands. At that time my heart always got fluttery whenever I was forced to interact with him for longer than a few minutes, I later recognized it as being in love with him and it had really began to happen after he rescued my from the Inuzuka clan. I will never tell him this, but I'm secretly pleased his admires the scars that crisscross my back to this day.

"Her birthday is in two weeks," Natori supplied while I sat their stammering. Madara blinked, cat like before giving a little shrug.

"Okay," Madara said and took off his shoes before entering the house. He headed for our bedroom and came back a short while later with a towel wrapped around his thick hair. "When is it?"

"October thirty-first," I replied primly. He nodded once before removing the towel, inspected the ends of his hair before reapplying the towel. He was fussier with his hair than I was, and that was saying something.

"Are you going to ask me what I want?" I asked a bit acidly.

"Why should I? I'm not buying you a kimono."

I made a noise in the back of my throat. "I never said I wanted a kimono!"

"Well good," he snapped as he bent at the waist and wrapped the towel around his long hair. He straightened and twisted the towel on the top of his head. "Because you aren't getting one!"

I frowned at him, but it was a bit hard to take him seriously, standing there with a towel on his head. He glared at me for a moment or two before walking back into our room, muttering about women in general. Izuna got up and followed him as well, I was left alone with Natori, he looked at me with a bemused expression on his withered old face. "What would you like for your birthday?" he asked me in a kind grandfatherly way. I sighed and looked at him. It's funny how he and Mieko were the closest things I had to an emotional support in the clan at the time.

"I would like a kitten," I said simply.

"A cat?"

"Yes, I always wanted one, but my elder brother was allergic so I wasn't allowed them. I could have any other pet but not cats."

"Aa," Natori gave a nod, "I see. Well hopefully my nephew will grant your wish." Natori stood up, picked up the bamboo cane he always carried and shuffled off, shouting for Mieko for some reason or another. They bickered like an old married couple and it was endearing to watch, I fervently prayed that Madara and I will be like that someday, though I doubted it.

* * *

><p>My birthday came and the morning went away. I did my chores with Emi and Mio, and in a rare gesture of kindness, Emi told me I had the rest of the day off. "Orders from Madara-sama," she said a bit grudgingly, she and I had gotten a long a lot better now and I considered her a friend, but still she didn't mind the extra hands I provided to the endless list of chores.<p>

"Oh, well... I don't mind helping," I said, I began to bite my lip, a habit that Kameko-sama never truly was able to break me of.

"No, you are not to do anything for the rest of the day," Emi said and then glanced out the window, it was still raining from yesterday. With a sigh, I headed to my room. There I pulled out my writing tray, paper, brushes, ink stick and ink stone and some water. I made some ink and began to write depressing poetry.

At some point I drifted out of the room with a book in hand and sat before the fire and began to read. It was one of my favorite novels, and one of the few that Madara approved of. It was based on an old folklore about a princess and divine tree. Madara said that the story had a factual origin, but I wasn't convinced.

My husband came in a short time later, his clothes an hair soaked and a basket wrapped in his haori coat tucked under his arm. I glanced up at him and gave an amused little smirk, "Well you look something like the cat just dragged in."

He wasn't amused by the comment for he gave me a dark frown, kicked his shoes off and stomped into our bedroom. He didn't appear for roughly a half-hour later, in dry clothes and his hair somewhat damp from being out in the rain. He stopped about a foot away from me, just staring at me as if I was the most puzzling thing in the world. "I'm sorry," I said a bit meekly, thinking he was formulating a come back for my earlier comment.

He didn't say anything for a several long moments before holding out the wicker basket he had tucked under his arm. "Um... is that for me?" I asked, eyeing the basket warily. He looked away, yet still held the basket before him.

"Do you want it or not?" he growled. I set my book down, got to my feet and took the basket from him. He gave an approving nod before heading off.

"Wait!" I called after him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Don't you want to see me open it? See my reaction?"

"Hn," he gave a little shrug, turned around and crossed the distance in a few strides before sitting opposite me. I noticed he had a scar on his ankle and one of his toes was shorter than the other, probably an old battle wound. "Well? Are you going to open it?" he asked. I was about too when I felt the basket move and high pitched mewing echoed from it. My eyes grew wide and I swiftly opened the basket and tossed the lid aside.

Inside the basket were two fluffy kittens. One was orange and white, I named him Kazuya. While the other was calico, I named him Chiba, and I considered him lucky for a male calico is rare, indeed. "Oh thank you!" I set the basket aside and hugged Madara. He was flummoxed but I felt him relax slowly beneath my embrace and eventually he returned it.

And he whispered softly into my hear, "Happy birthday Yuzuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Well... finally I'm posting something. SotM is still in the works. But I present you this. Done in first person from Yuzuki's point of view. How she got her cats. XD <strong>

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	15. Daydreamer I

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Yuzuki stared out at the vast cityscape before her from the fifteenth floor. The twilight was gathering and the city was slowly flicking the lights on; it was a beautiful sight, the soft orange glow of streetlamps, the multi-colors of neon signs, all mixed with the purple and gold of the evening sky. She sighed softly, touching the window and wishing she could be out there.<p>

She glanced down at all the people milling about below the skyscraper that she lived in. She felt so far removed from everyone else. It was a little eerie, but her step-mother always said she was privileged, she was lucky to be born into a rich family, that her father was a high ranking government official. _Especially_, in today's economy, her step-mother always said. She could do anything she wanted with her life, oppose to the less fortunate that were at the mercy of a system that seemed broken beyond repair.

Yet it was times like these, that she wanted to just break free and run away, getting lost in the twisting dark alleys of the city beneath her. She chewed her lip, she should be studying for her college entrance exams. Her step-mother wouldn't accept anything but the best university in the country! It was a tall order that Yuzuki feared she wouldn't be able to fill. Sighing softly, the young woman turned away from the gathering night outside her window and went back to her desk. She clicked on the deck lamp and began to study.

* * *

><p>"And stay out!" a gruff voice yelled as a pair of bouncers tossed a ruffled young man into the alley. He landed with an oof and in a puddle that was a mixture of water and something else. He rather not think about that something else.<p>

"Yeah, well," he snapped as he got up, "I didn't want to be in your shitty bar either!" He tugged at his leather jacket, glanced around at the ground. "Fuck," he grumbled noticing his cigarettes and lighter were on the ground. He stooped and picked up the two items. "Mm," he opened the pack of cigarettes. "Only two left, hmph, at least they aren't wet." He muttered and shoved both items into the pocket of his jacket.

The young man left the alley, but not before he made sure to rip open the bags of rotting greasy food that were in the dumpsters and scatter the garbage all over the rear entrance of the bar he just got thrown out of.

Outside the alley, cars honked loudly, fewer shopkeepers where shouting their wares and though the general press of people didn't dwindle, it just changed demographic, the housewives and elderly women out doing their shopping was replaced with businesspeople heading home and young adults hanging out for the night. There was a loud _ching-ching_ of a bicycle bell and Madara had only a few moments to step aside, though the cyclist's handlebars clipped his bicep. "Hey, watch where the fuck you're going!" he shouted, before hunching his shoulders in a disgruntled manner. He reached an intersection, smashed the cross-walk button and waited. He tossed his head back to stare at the sky. It was a purple and gold mixture, and he could barely see the brightest of stars in the sky.

He sighed softly before looking at the towering skyscrapers around him. He felt trapped, like a mouse in a maze. He missed the countryside of his childhood, where he was chased by his younger brothers, their laughter echoing across rolling hills. He didn't like the city, but eventually the need for money drove his family from the little country town they lived in to the big city. He felt like a fish out of water, leaving everything he loved behind: his school, his best friend, his house, the sense of freedom.

Madara studied the windows of the skyscrapers and noticed that there was a shadowy figure staring down at the intersection. He frowned, wondering about that person, and who they were and why they were watching this intersection. _Do-deet! Do-deet! _The cross-walk suddenly flashed a green walk symbol and Madara moved with the crowd, though he kept one eye trained on the person in the skyscraper, until he turned a corner, down a darker street and lost sight of it.

"Where have you been!?" screeched the voice of an angry red haired woman. Her slate-blue eyes narrowing in her disappointed. "Do you realize that Hashirama has a exam in the morning?! He's been working half _your_ shift!"

"Hn," Madara ignored her shoved a cigarette into his mouth, before lighting it. "I'm here now," he said as he exhaled smoke. Mito coughed and waved her hand in front of her face.

"That's not the point! You got fired from the three previous jobs because you were on your own schedule! You never show up on time! Don't you have any sense of commitment?"

"If I did, I'd be like Hashirama," Madara took a drag on his cigarette before letting out a lungful of smoke. "Probably be studying genetics or medicine, specializing in optometry. I always been curious about how the eye worked."

"Argh," Mito waved her giant bamboo chopstick at him before shoving an apron in his face. "Put this on, and get working! We have customers to serve!"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, dropping the cigarette to the ground and putting it out with his shoe. He put the apron on, had Mito help him tie it in the back before putting the bandanna on his head to keep his hair out of his face. He walked out to the area behind the bar with Mito, where she began to oversee the huge bubbling pots of broth and noodles. The old wooden bar sat fifteen people and the two tables could seat four additional people. It was needless to say, packed, as it always was. Construction workers, electricians, common labourers always came to Uzumaki Ramen after work and before heading home to their wives and families. They smoked, drank some saki, ate delicious ramen, and talked loudly about their day. On big baseball games, the little room was packed with screaming fans, saki flowed like a river and the smoke haze was so thick it was like the fog in the morning.

Madara didn't mind working here, with his best friend and said friend's girlfriend. Mito had inherited the shop from her father and had kept the family tradition of making ramen noodles from scratch, as well as everything else. Any tourist was always pointed in the direction of Uzumaki Ramen whenever the came here.

"Oh, and Madara," Mito added, whispering low enough that the crowd couldn't hear her. Madara winched a bit since the bowls of hot ramen were starting to burn his hands and he could see the glares of the people waiting for the bowls.

"Yes?" Madara asked.

"You're working until closing."

Madara glared at her, "I hate you."

"Aww, how sweet," Mito patted his cheek before going back to stirring the huge boiling pot of noodles. Madara grumbled and set the bowls down before the waiting customers. They grabbed their chopsticks, said the grace and began to slurp the hot noodles. Madara sighed, and went back for more bowls of noodle soup.

* * *

><p>The crowd was dwindling down, it was still busy but it was packed. The half the bar was empty and Madara found time to wipe it between serving and mopping up any mess Mito made and count his tips. He was chewing on a toothpick, since Mito refused to allow him to smoke while he was working, when a girl walked in. She couldn't have been more than eighteen, with cream pale skin and true black hair cut in a hime style. She wore slacks and town shoes, as well as a blouse and a stylish jacket. She clutched her purse tightly to her chest. Her eyes were wide and were a dark chocolate color that appeared black from a distance. She looked like a frightened deer. Especially when the more intoxicated of the men were leering at her like she was a piece of fresh meat.<p>

The girl sat down at the far corner of the bar, setting her purse on the counter and putting her hands, fingers splayed, on either side of it. She looked around nervously. Madara walked up to her. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Oh?" she jumped blinking at him; she had delicate rose bud lips that formed a perfect little O of surprise. "I... I... I..." she blushed and looked away.

"I suggest you get the Whirlpool special," he said leaning against the counter top. "It has naruto, pork slices, nori, black mushrooms, slice green onions and a fired egg on top. You can add other toppings as well," he tapped a little placarded on the counter.

"Oh... I... I already ate dinner at home," the girl admitted.

"Then why are you out here, in a ramen bar at eleven-thirty at night?" Madara arched a brow. The girl hung her head.

"I don't know," she finally admitted. "I just got this... urge," she looked up at him suddenly, her eyes wide and bright with excitement. "I wanted to go somewhere... rustic! A hole in the wall. A place where... average people go."

"Oh," Madara straightened a bit. "So, you just want to sit here a people watch?" he arched his brow, flummoxed.

"Yeah," the girl nodded, "I guess so."

"Well, the mistress of the joint may not be too pleased with that," Madara said and gifted the girl with a sauve grin. "But, I don't mind if you just watch. It's an art serving ramen and not getting your fingers in the broth or spilling it. Especially, when you have demanding costumers."

The girl giggled behind hand. "You're funny," she smiled, "and easy to talk to."

"Most people will disagree with you," he said, "they'll tell you I'm an arrogant pain in the ass. I don't know if they're right, but I'm glad you think otherwise."

"Oi! Lover-boy!" Mito shouted, drawing Madara's attention away from the mysterious girl. Madara huffed, held up one finger to the girl before walking over to Mito.

"What? And don't call me that." He scowled at her.

"Shift ain't over," Mito shoved two bowls of ramen into his empty hands. "No flirting on the job!"

"I'm not flirting Mito!"

"No whatever you're doing. If she isn't going to order anything send her home!" Mito gave Madara a fierce glare before he left to drop the bowls of ramen off to their awaiting customers. Madara set the bowls down, said a few words before going back to the stranger girl.

"I'll order something," she said when he returned.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'd take your suggestion," she smiled prettily at him.

"Great," he returned smile before looking over his shoulder and shouting: "Oi, Mito! One Whirlpool Special!"

"Get to work Madara!" Mito shouted.

"I am working you, cruel slave driving mistress!"

"Don't make me get my sister!" Mito bellowed. The mysterious girl giggled.

"So, you're name is Madara, huh?"

"Yeah," he looked around and grabbed a rag and began to wipe a spot on the counter, all to make it look like he was busy in case Mito decided to snarl at him. "My mother named me," he said.

"What does it mean?"

"Speckles," Madara shrugged, before flinching when Mito called the order up for the mysterious girl's bowl of ramen. She stayed in that spot after finishing, chitchatting with him, until it was closing time.

"I'll walk you home," he offered as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Oh, no!" the girl shook her head, Madara frowned and looked out at the dark city. There weren't as many people out here and even though it was relatively safe, he would feel better knowing she got home safely.

"Are you crazy? It's a dark city, and you are a beautiful young woman," Madara pointed out. The girl blushed shyly. "At least let me walk you to your apartment building. I won't go up with you."

"Well... I suppose my parents are asleep at this our. So I guess it couldn't hurt,"

"Compromised reached," he grinned. "Let's go," and began to walk away from the ramen shop.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki couldn't believe that she had actually snuck out of her home, found herself in a rinky-dink ramen shop or that the handsome server was walking her home. She looked at him. He wore jeans and a stained t-shirt beneath a worn leather jacket. Sneakers were on his feet and he was smoke a cigarette, the end burning red-orange in the darkness and illuminating his face. His hair was true black like her's, though wild and unruly and a shock of it fell in his right eye. He reached up, took a drag on the cigarette before exhaling silvery smoke. With a practice ease he flicked the ash off the end of the cigarette. "So, you never told me your name," he stated, "the elderly would consider that rude."<p>

"Oh... well," Yuzuki blushed. She couldn't very well give this handsome stranger her name. "My name is unimportant."

"But what if I want to see you again?" he asked, giving her an imploring look in the darkness.

"No," Yuzuki shook her head. She was beginning to realize as they walked that their worlds were vastly different. She lived in skyscrapers and had everything given to her, this man lived on the streets, working until the dead of night, for a job that probably barely paid his bills. "We can never see each other again."

"Oh," took another drag on his cigarette. "What are your hobbies?" he asked.

Was it just her, or did his steps just suddenly slow down? "Hobbies?"

"Yeah, like what do you do in your free time?"

"Oh... I like to paint," Yuzuki smiled, "my favorite medium is watercolors."

"Aa," Madara nodded, "I use to take a martial arts class."

"Interesting," Yuzuki tucked some hair behind her ear as they continued walk along the dark street bathed in the false illumination of the neon lights. Some of the red light facilities called out to Madara, promising him a good time for a reasonable price. He just glared at them and shouted something crudely back at them. When some of the men of the red light industry leered at Yuzuki, she felt his hand on her waist, pulling her close and his hawk-like glare staring down the devious men.

Soon, they were back in the shadows of familiar skyscrapers. Yuzuki looked up and found the window she liked to look out of. "Up there," she pointed to the black window. "I live up there."

"You live in a skyscraper?" Madara asked, "well that'll explain your fancy clothes." He took one last puff on his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and smashing it beneath the heel shoe. They crossed the street and entered the skyscraper. The man at the desk gave a disgusted tsk when he noticed Madara.

"Well, as promise," Madara shrugged, "I brought you to your apartment building."

"Yes, as promise."

"So... uh... guess this is goodbye."

"Yes," Yuzuki inclined her head politely, "it is."

"Why won't you tell me your name? It doesn't have to be your full name, just your given name," he said.

"Why do you want to know my name?"

_So I can have a name to put to the face that I'm going to dream about for the rest of my life. _"Because it's considered rude if I introduce myself and you don't give me that honor."

"Very well," Yuzuki said. "My name is Yuzuki."

"Yuzuki," Madara whispered.

"Yes, now you know my name, I suggest you leave before that man at the desk calls security."

"Hn," Madara looked at the man, before leaning closer to her, his lips brushing against the curve of her ear. "Good night... Yuzuki." He pulled away and left her standing in the lobby of the fancy apartment complex.

* * *

><p><strong>So... shall I continue this? <strong>

**It's an AU, though I personally like Madara's characterization for this one. Irunno. He just came off as natural to me. I tried to keep his arrogant assholeishness, but it's kinda hard imagine him getting butthurt about people when he's working for Mito in a rinky-dink ramen joint. XD **

**As for the city... it was really hard for me to not call it Tokyo. It's based off of my experiences in Tokyo and Seattle, but it's not... completely both cities. Thus I tried to keep the city ambiguous, though it was pretty hard to not throw in Japanese honorifics or other familiar Japanese things. The martial art Madara studied was kendo, if you are wondering. **

**Hashirama may or may not be the friend he left behind in his country boyhood home. I leave that up to you, the reader, to decide. **

**I heart Mito in this. XD **

**Yuzuki's original concept hair style was a hime cut like Hinata's. Thus is used it for this drabble-story thing. Anyway, R'n'R**

**Sanguinary Toxicity **


	16. Daydreamer II

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>The hospital was had a sickening sterile smell of rubbing alcohol ad soap. The walls were stalk white, with neutral scenic pictures. The bright lights glared off the glass protecting those pictures. Madara hated it. He followed the nurse, down the silent halls of the oncology wing of the hospital. He wondered how much longer he could keep paying for the medical bills. Ever since three of his brothers made it big in another country, he hadn't heard from them much. He felt bad about it, but he couldn't exactly afford a cell phone, not with nearly all of his paycheck going to the medical expenses.<p>

"Room 232," the nurse said as she opened the door. "Visiting hours end at eight o'clock," the nurse added. Madara glanced at his battered old wrist-watch. In clear black digital numbers the time read: five fifty-eight pm.

"Thanks," Madara nodded and entered the room. There was one other patient, a middle-age woman, with her teenage daughter and son. Madara vaguely wondered where the husband was.

"Madara!" a bright voice called out to him. Madara looked up at his youngest brother, Izuna. He was sitting in the hospital bed, a thick blanket on his legs and dressed in a pale blue hospital gown. He had a bright smile and his a black and red bandanna on his tied around head. The chemotherapy had caused his hair to fall out. It was strange at first, seeing his brother without hair or eyebrows for that matter or the fact that his brother was so thin. Izuna looked utterly frail beneath that thick blanket and hospital gown. "How've you been?" Izuna asked when Madara sat down next to him.

"Good," Madara held up a wrapped package. "Brought you something to eat that's better than the slop the hospital feeds you."

"Aah, you're so sweet." Izuna smiled and took the offered food. "Heard anything from our brothers?"

"No," Madara shook his head. "What have the doctors said?"

"This and that," Izuna have a little shrug, as he began to eat the food, "they say I'm on the mend. That the chemo is working."

"That's... good," Madara allowed a little smile to creep on to his face. It was the first good thing he had heard since his brother's diagnosis. Madara pulled out a cigarette and began to twirl it around in his fingers.

"You should stop smoking, you'll get lung cancer," Izuna said around a mouthful of food.

"I don't smoke much. About a pack every month and a half," Madara replied.

"How do you make that stuff last?"

"Well for one I tend to go to places that forbid smoking, I chew on toothpicks, and Mito won't allow me to smoke when I'm working," Madara added, "cigarettes aren't cheap you know."

"Then you should quit. Save you money."

"Beat this thing, then I won't have to worry about money," Madara replied. Izuna grinned back at him.

"I plan to."

Madara grabbed his brother's hand, he shuddered at the fact he could feel his brother's bones beneath his skin. "Good," he gave those boney fingers a firm squeeze. "You eating well? You need to keep up your strength."

"Chemo makes me lose my appetite," Izuna grimaced, before shoving more food into his mouth.

"It's only for a little while longer," Madara said.

"Yeah," Izuna gave a firm nod. Madara glanced down at his watch.

"Is... is there anything you aren't telling me?" Madara asked. Izuna's face went placidly blank, just like always whenever Madara asked that question.

"I'm being completely honest with you," Izuna replied, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Izuna..." Madara whined.

"I would never lie to you," Izuna snickered, "you big worry-wort."

"You're my brother! My precious little brother!" Madara huffed. "I love you..."

"I know, I know," Izuna patted his brother on the knee. "I love you too, and I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Just get better Izuna. Then I won't worry so much." Madara stood up. "Well, I have to get going. I took Hashirama's shift so he could study, plus I need the overtime."

"Okay, you'll come by tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I'm going to see if I can't find another job."

"I see," Izuna grinned, "so have you met any girls?"

"Izuna, I don't have time for girls."

Izuna gave Madara a mischievous little brother grin, "So, you have met a girl! Tell me!"

"Izuna."

"I have cancer, I'm slowly dying and my fondest wish is for my brother to find a woman to keep him happy and sane when I'm gone!"

"Is that really your wish?" Madara whispered.

"Well..." Izuna paused tapping the back of his hand with his fingers, "I'd have to say my dying wish would just be for you to be happy. Live your life to the fullest, even if I go."

Madara squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to think about his brother dying. It hurt to much. He lost his parents, and his other brothers had all but abandoned him and Izuna. "Don't you dare die," Madara growled, "I'll rip the damn cancer out myself if I have to!"

"I don't plan on dying, Madara."

"Good," Madara rubbed his face, "I have to go." He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead.

"Bye," Izuna whispered softly, and watched his brother leave. With a sigh, leaned back against the fluffy pillows and put the dinner his brother brought him onto the nightstand besides him. He hated lying to Madara, but truth was that he didn't have much longer. Not without a bone-marrow donor, and finding a match was difficult and expensive. The doctors put him on the Transplant List, but since the chemo seemed to be working, he wasn't an urgent case. The doctors said he had six months to a year with the chemo treatment, but with cancer those things could change.

It was always the same routine. Madara would visit and ask about what the doctors say, Izuna would lie, and when Madara left the doctors will tell him everything Izuna wasn't. Madara would brood for a few days before coming back as if nothing happened. "I'm sorry, Madara..."

* * *

><p>Yuzuki couldn't believe it. She stared at the clothes she just bought, lying out on her bed. Skinny jeans and sneakers, baby-doll t-shirts with silly anime characters on them. A denim jacket with some crazy band logo on it, and a black beanie with a metal-horns patch sewn on the front. Clothes that her step-mother would never buy and burn if she ever found them. But Yuzuki grinned devilishly at the thought as she shoved the items into the dark corner of her closet. Tonight she'd go out, back to the ramen place and maybe see Madara again. It had been a week since she last when to that ramen place and she couldn't stop thinking about him. The way the silver smoke curled around his face, how the light reflected in his iron grey eyes or how he carried himself with the easy grace of a leopard. Just thinking about him made her heart flutter and a blush color her cheeks.<p>

Yuzuki closed her closet door with a soft click, before sitting back on her bed. With a sigh she leaned back and stared up at the cream color ceiling. She didn't understand where this rebellious streak came from. Maybe it was her step-mother's controlling nature or her father's utter apathy when it came to her.

She didn't care either way, since it was fun suddenly being a bad girl. She didn't really feel like studying anyway. She grabbed her MP3 player, shoved the headphones into her ears and began to listen to the operas she had downloaded onto it. Every so often she glanced at the fine watch on her delicate wrist. When it showed ten-thirty on it's analog face, Yuzuki grinned. She paused her MP3 player, pulled out her new clothes and changed before sneaking out of the penthouse apartment she and her family lived in.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki found the ramen shop easily enough. It had a silly little leaf made out of a swirl pattern on the banner and door. Yuzuki entered with baited breath and was surprised when she didn't see Madara behind the counter with the redhead cook. A tall, mild manner brunette was there instead. Nervously, Yuzuki walked up to the counter and sat down. The brunette noticed her and gave her a inviting smile. "Welcome, may I take your order please?"<p>

"Uuuh..." Yuzuki blushed and looked at her hands. She even bought a new purse to along with her outfit. "I'm looking for a man named Madara. I saw him here, seven days ago. He was working."

"Oh," the brunette's eyes grew wide, "today is his day off. Sorry 'bout that."

"Oh... I see, no, it's okay." Yuzuki shook her head, feeling like her heart was made of glass and it just shattered into ten thousand glittering razor sharp shards. She told herself it was foolish, because she never bothered to ask him his work schedule or anything about his life. "I didn't know," she finally muttered.

"That's okay. I can give you his address. You can visit him tomorrow in the morning."

"I can't!" Yuzuki's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "I have school tomorrow."

"Then what are you doing out so late on a school night?" the brunette asked, with a frown. "You should be in bed sleeping."

"I... well," she looked away, "I wanted to see Madara."

"I'm sure he's still awake at this hour," the brunette said grabbing a napkin and writing something on it. "This is his address. It's not far from here."

"Th-thank you," Yuzuki said taking the napkin and standing up. "I'll be sure to pay him a visit."

"Okay," the brunette replied, "he works day after tomorrow."

"Thanks!" Yuzuki grinned and left the ramen shop.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki found herself standing before a shady looking apartment complex in an equally shady part of the city. She looked around nervously, before looking at the address on the napkin. "This is the right place," she told herself, before walking up to the landlord's door and knocking. A hunchback old woman with a wrinkly face opened the door and stared at her. "Hello, I'm Yuzuki and I'm won—"<p>

"No whore!"

"I'm not a whore!" Yuzuki gasped.

"I tell him okay to bring friends. I tell him okay to bring family. Friends and family can stay night. I tell him no whores."

"Ma'am," Yuzuki squared her shoulders, "I'm not a whore. I'm simply looking for a man named Madara. A co-worker of his said he lives here."

"No whore!" the landlady said.

"I'm not a whore!" Yuzuki screeched. "I'm simply looking for Madara!"

"No whore! Go now! Go, go!" the little old lady made shooing motions at Yuzuki. "No whore!"

"H-Hey!"

"Yuzuki?" a familiar voice. "Ma'am, I know. She's not a whore."

"No whore?" the landlady asked.

"I've been trying to tell her I'm not a whore," Yuzuki informed him.

"No, she isn't a whore. She's a friend," Madara said walking up to them. He had a plastic bags in his hands, having gone shopping at one of the twenty-four hour convenience stores.

"Friend? Girlfriend no fuck."

"Girlfriend!?" Yuzuki's face went bright red and she looked at her feet.

"No," Madara said levelly, "she isn't my girlfriend. Just my friend."

"Girlfriend no fuck," the landlady said again before closing the door and muttering loudly in her native language.

"Erm..." Madara looked away from Yuzuki, "sorry about that. She's kinda... strict."

"It's okay," Yuzuki smiled.

"C'mon, let's get off the street," Madara jerked his head in the direction of his apartment.

The inside of the apartment was neat and tidy, with a few pictures and a small shelf of books. A couch, a kitchen with a refrigerator that was half stocked, a narrow hallway leading to the bathroom and the bedroom. "Well, this is home," Madara said kicking off his shoes before setting the grocery bags on the kitchen counter top. "Nothing fancy, and she has fair rates."

"It's... homely... I guess." Yuzuki said looking around, and realizing that it was nothing compared to her penthouse apartment home. She took her shoes off as well, out of politeness.

Madara closed the door, locked it and began to put his groceries away. "So, why were you arguing with my landlady?"

"I went to the ramen shop," Yuzuki said. "I wanted to see you again."

"Oh," Madara ducked behind the open refrigerator door, to hide the fact that his cheeks had colored slightly. "Yeah, I don't work Thursday and Friday. Sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay, I didn't know."

"How did you get my address?"

"One of your co-workers gave it to me. The tall brunette."

"Remind me to kill him later," Madara grumbled.

"Why? He was very nice."

"Oh, Hashirama is sweet as sugar," Madara pulled out a cigarette, stuck it into his mouth and lit it. "Do you mind?" he asked as he breathed out smoke.

"I'd prefer if you don't," Yuzuki said, waving the smoke away from her face. "You can die."

"I'm suicidal," Madara chuckled, but Yuzuki didn't find it funny. "Sorry. Dark humor..." he trailed off looking to the side. "My brother tells me to stop smoking all the time."

"You have a brother?"

"Four actually. They are all... better off than me," Madara gave her a forced smile, "three of them went abroad and my littlest brother is local."

"That's nice," Yuzuki smiled. "It's good to have siblings."

"Mmhmm..." Madara took another drag on his cigarette, turned on the fan to the stove and exhaled into the noise fan. "They are. They are Buddha's way of making sure you can deal with all types of people."

"I'd really wish you won't smoke," Yuzuki muttered almost as an after thought. Madara scowled at her.

"You know, it's my apartment, I can smoke in here if I want to. The landlady doesn't care. As long as I pay the rent."

"I thought you liked me?" Yuzuki asked.

"I never said I liked you or didn't like you," Madara growled, flicking some ash into the ash tray. "And I don't have to do anything for anybody."

"Well," Yuzuki said.

"Well what?"

"Uhm..." Yuzuki chewed on her lip, realizing that there may be no way for her to blackmail Madara. "I'll leave."

"Go ahead, the door's right there. I'll unlock it for you."

"Strange, you wouldn't let me walk home at night from your ramen shop. This place is even more shady than the ramen shop."

_Damn. She has me there,_ Madara thought. "Fine," he grumbled. Damn his honor. He stubbed the cigarette out. Took the full pack out from the back pocket of his jeans and tossed it in the trash. He opened a drawer and took another pack he had and tossed that as well. "There, no more cigarettes."

"Thank you," Yuzuki looked around, "may I sit down?"

"Uh," Madara opened a box of toothpicks and stuck on in his mouth. "Sure." He watched her sit down. He walked over and joined her.

"I told Hashirama I have school tomorrow."

"Do you?" Madara asked.

"No," Yuzuki shook her head. "I don't. It's summer break."

"Aa. How old are you by the way?"

"Eighteen, you?"

"Twenty," Madara said, putting his arm along the back of the couch. Yuzuki smiled at him easily and he couldn't help but smile back. They quickly lapsed into easy small talk about their lives. Both left out details that didn't wish to share, and both realized that building a relationship on half-truths wasn't the best idea, but they didn't care.

The clock struck one o'clock in the morning, and Yuzuki yawned sleepily. "I should head home," she murmured.

"Why don't you spend the night?" Madara asked.

"I have to get home. I can't let my parents worry."

Madara shrugged and pressed his forehead against hers. "Let them worry, you are eighteen. You're old enough to make your own choices."

"But my step-mother..." Yuzuki muttered.

"Forget about her for once. Live life the way you want to."

"I...

"You have the bed. I washed them this morning so they are clean. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I don't have... a change of clothes... or a nightgown..." Yuzuki pointed out.

"Wait one," Madara got up from the couch, Yuzuki watched him walk off, noting he had a hole in the heel of his sock. He disappeared into his bedroom before coming out with an old shirt and a pair of boxers. "If you don't mind wearing some of my clothes, you can wear these. Don't worry, there's not cum stains on this pair." Madara said with a chuckle. Yuzuki stared blankly at him, her cheeks tinting pink. "Hehe... uuuh... sorry," he looked away.

"They'll do," Yuzuki said after a long moment. She got up with a feline grace, took the offered article of clothes and left to take a quick shower. Madara rubbed the back of his head, before taking off his shirt and jeans. He sat on the couch in his underwear, before getting up and going to his bedroom closet, where he pulled out a spare blanket and pillow. He was setting up his bed on the couch when Yuzuki came out.

"I think they are a bit big on me," Yuzuki muttered, plucking at his clothes.

"Oh..." Madara felt his cheeks tint and a familiar warmth in his groin. "Well," he looked away. "They'll do for the night," he pulled back the blanket on the couch and got under it, lying on his stomach. "Bedroom is directly across from the bathroom. Hope you sleep well."

"I will," Yuzuki said and walked into Madara's bed room. "Good night," she called.

"Good night."

* * *

><p>Yuzuki woke with a start. Sunlight was pouring in with golden gentleness from the window, and it took her a moment to realize where she was. It came to her that she was in Madara's apartment, in his bed. She had set her cell phone on the nightstand next to her bed and it was ringing loudly. She glanced at her and her stomach dropped her feet. Her step-mother was calling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Clifhanger! Muwhahahaha! <strong>

**I can't really say, due to popular demand, I'm continuing this... **

**But I wanted to anyway, so here you go! This cutesy little AU love story between Madara and Yuzuki. ^_^ **

**20 is the legal drinking age in Japan. I used the Japanese legal drinking age for Madara's age to fit with the story and to make Yuzuki at least in her senior year of high school. The setting is a mix of Tokyo and Seattle. It's not really either of the two cities but more of my impression of them. **

**Izuna has some type of terminal leukemia, and he needs a bone marrow transplant to live. Madara's other three brothers are in another country, thus they aren't in the story and his parents are dead. Also, I'm not sure if chemo patients lose their eyelashes, but I know they lose their hair and eyebrows. **

**I hope you are enjoying this story thing. A lot of it is inspired by Paramore. Anyway, R'n'R. Next update will be Friday. I'm going to try to update this at least once a day. :3 **

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	17. Unhidden Dragon

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedication: Ace of Crows (please don't kill me on Madara's characterization! I think it sucks!)**

* * *

><p>I woke suddenly in the night. Disorientated, my muscles taut and ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. I was instinctively gathering chakra into my throat and my hands moving towards each other in order to allow me to weave seals, and my Sharingan ablaze in my eyes. Then my sleep addled brain was able to compute what my enhanced vision saw: plain walls with a few calligraphy scrolls, a vanity with a mirror, a laundry hamper in a corner, a door open to the veranda, letting in the cool early autumn breeze and moonlight in.<p>

I began to relax slowly, only to stiffen in surprise when something moved next to me. I turned my head slightly and realized that it was only my wife. I relaxed, letting out a the breath I was holding. I closed my eyes, the horrific images slowly fading behind me eyelids. It was just another nightmare. I always forget my nightmares upon waking, but the emotional aftertaste still lingers in my mind. I shifted around, pulling Yuzuki closer, fitting her against my body like a puzzle-piece. She naturally rested her head against my chest, which allowed me to run my fingers through her silky soft hair. It was soothing, and I was drifting off to sleep when she woke.

"Something wrong?" she asked sleepily, squinting her eyes open. I shook my head.

"Nah," I whispered back. I pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, "go back to sleep."

"Mmmm," she nodded, snuggling closer to me. "Okay," she murmured, I could feel her soft lips against my scar riddled skin, it sent pleasant shivers along my nerves and I smiled despite myself. Who would have thought that I, Uchiha Madara, would end up a father of three and married to a woman not even of the clan and of noble birth. I surely didn't. Yet, sometimes life surprises you.

* * *

><p>Morning followed typically all mornings did in my house. I woke up an hour before dawn with Izuna. We train together and afterward I rouse my two sons, sometimes Izuna instructed them with me, but on most days it was just me. Today was no different, though Ran seemed more competitive this morning, and he kept egging his older brother on, to little or no effect.<p>

The frustrating thing about Katsuro is that he's too much like his mother. A kind hearted boy that is a bit shy and rather timid at times. I see so much talent and potential in him, and yet he just squanders it. He's decent in taijutsu, his ninjutsu leaves something to be desired, and is genjutsu deficient! Katsuro's only apparent talent, thus far, is his incredible sensitivity to chakra, he's the best sensory type I've ever seen. I have yet to figure out a training method that will allow him to use this ability of his in a combat situation in a way he could, theoretically, predict his enemies' next move via the different fluxes of chakra; if he was able to do that, combined with his Sharingan (I do hope Yuzuki's blood hasn't disqualified him for the clan's dojutsu!), he could easily ensnare his opponent into thinking he knows their next move before even launching the jutsu.

This morning as always, Ran bested his elder brother. I frown, my eyes narrowing in Katsuro's direction and the boy flinches' away from my gaze. It pains me that he fears me, as if I'd beat him like a whipped dog. I'm a strict father, but I'm not a child abuser. "Again!" I bark, standing there with my feet shoulder-width apart and my arms folded over my chest, my Sharingan spinning lazily so I could watch how they manipulate chakra. The day before I had taught them the Gokakyu jutsu. I left them to practice until dinner, and now I'm seeing how they have progressed.

As I expected Ran has made significant progress. He is at least able to spit a fireball a few feet. The distance and size of the fireball need work, but at least he'll be able to inflict some form of damage on an enemy. His fault is his arrogance and he has no sense of chakra control, creating too much and using too little.

Katsuro on the other hand, lacks chakra control completely. He is unable to create a fireball. He has been able to cough up sparks along with the thick black smoke, though he looks completely drained afterward, gasping for breath. I sometimes wonder if his chakra nature isn't fire, though I find it stupid to think otherwise, since all Uchiha are have fire nature. Then again,Yuzuki isn't shinobi-born... or even of the Uchiha.

Curse that fact to the deepest hells.

Ran was able to get his fireball a few more feet farther and Katsuro was unable to produce anything. "Alright, enough." I call out to my boys. They stop and trot up to me, well, Ran does. Katsuro plods along like a beaten dog, head hung low. I sigh deeply, exhaling through my nose. "Katsuro, walk with your head up. The ground is not going to disappear."

Katsuro snaps his head up, "Uh... yes Father." He continues with his head up. One both of them where standing before me, I look at them, measuring them up. Katsuro, ten, is a bit shorter than Ran. Still a bit chubby with baby-fat, though his hair is thick and unruly like mine. He has jaw and nose, though his hands are delicate in appearance like his mother's.

Ran is half a head taller than his brother, and at nine-years-old, thinks he's ready for anything. I smile fondly at his foolishness, knowing at least he could be protected and out of the fields of battle at his young age. A privilege I wasn't given. His hair is pin-straight, and a mirror image of his mother, though he has my eyes, and hopefully my Sharingan as well.

"Both of you need work in ninjutsu. I thought you two had mastered the basics of chakra control and chakra manipulation in the body. Clearly," I paused, "I was wrong."

Ran pouted at this and Katsuro hung his head in shame.

"At least I was able to make a fireball!" Ran spoke up.

"A fireball that went seven feet and is the size of my head, isn't going to do much in combat," I pointed out bluntly. "There is a reason why people fear our katon jutsu."

"I still made a fireball," Ran shot his brother a glare, "unlike Katsuro." My eldest son flinched at the jib.

"I'm sorry Father," Katsuro whispered. "I didn't mean to be a disappointment."

I ground my teeth in frustration. I _need_ to beat this self-pitying streak out of Katsuro. It isn't doing him any favors and is hamstringing him in unforeseeable ways, I just know it! I shake my head.

"Katsuro," I muttered, "I'll talk to you later. Tomorrow we'll go over tree-climbing and water-walking. We'll re-drill the basics until both are you are able to manipulate your chakra to my satisfaction, which neither of you have clearly been able to do. Understand?"

"Yes, Father," they chimed. I gave a nod before allowing a pleased smile to grace my lips. "Now, both of you have improved in taijutsu and shurikenjutsu. Especially you, Katsuro," I looked at my eldest and he starers back at me with wide-eyed bewilderment.

"H-Hey! What about me?" Ran butts in. Just like he did when they were small children. As soon as I stopped paying attention to him, he'd get fussy. Katsuro had a jealous streak as well at that age, but I quickly put an end to it. That's the one thing I disagree with about my wife's parenting abilities. She tends to mollycoddle our children.

"You did good too, Ran," I added. "Katsuro has shown great improvement. You've always been good in taijutsu."

"Ha!" Ran gloats. Another thing I must squash before it becomes a larger issue: Ran's arrogance.

Unlike me, Ran has no honest right for his arrogance, since he's still learning the basics and has no experience whatsoever. It's just the fact that he's the son of the clan leader, better than Katsuro, and that the sensei and students at the dojo tend to cater to his temper. Needless to say, Ran is a bully and a brat. "Ran, don't gloat. Shinobi with big heads are the first to die," I said.

"I'm not gonna die. When I get to come with you next year for war, I'll defeat Senju Hashirama!" Ran declares. I chuckle at this, amused about with childish fantasies and how they built Hashirama into this larger than life foe, I dance with every year. If only Hashirama knew what my children think of him; a titan of a man with a thousand warms that could split the world asunder, oh and the fact he eats Uchiha babies.

"You aren't at that level of skill yet, Ran," I said and began to head towards the house. "Besides, I'm the only one strong enough to face Senju Hashirama."

"Well, I'll just get stronger than you!" Ran declares, trotting to keep up with me. He looks over his shoulder and shouts, "C'mon Katsuro! Mother's got breakfast waiting for us!"

Katsuro trots up to me, a bit of color back in his cheeks. I think I need to instruct him privately on his chakra control if he fails to master it. "I wonder what it is?" Katsuro asks to no one in particular.

"Well," Ran looks over at him, "how 'bout we race towards the house?"

"Okay," Katsuro agrees and sprints off before Ran could think of what the winner will get.

"That's not fair! Cheater!" Ran runs after his brother. I laugh, remembering growing up with my own brothers and how we'd race against each other. My smile fades with my laughter, since those deaths are bitter loses that I don't care to remember too often.

"'Sup," Izuna asks, coming to join us from wherever he goes to after we get done training together.

"They lack chakra control," I told him. "Ran is slightly better at it than Katsuro. Enough that he can at least produce a fireball. Katsuro... is still producing sparks and smoke."

"Not every kid can be a child genius like you, Oniisan."

I give Izuna a look, "I'm not expecting them to be child prodigies, Izuna!"

"Uh-huh," Izuna gifted me with his own glance. "Still, it could be worse." He says after a pause.

"How so?"

"They could be cripples."

I merely nod in agreement. Izuna is right, I should be at least thankful that all three of my children so ability to preform the basic arts of a shinobi. Yet, still... it galls me sometimes that they can't be like me in terms of ability.

* * *

><p>Evening was settling in that day. Hikari was helping Yuzuki in the kitchen, Ran was playing with his tin soldiers, while Katsuro was reading a book. I walked up to my eldest, looking down at him. Meekly, he raises his head to meet my gaze. "Um..." he looks away.<p>

"Katsuro, come with me. I want to play a game of go with you," I said. Katsuro sighed, dog-earing the page he was on in his book before getting to his feet. All my children know that when I request to play a game with them it normally means I'm going to give them a lecture. He follows me to my room and heads to the veranda. I get the go board and the two little bags full of black or white stones. I set the board before me. "White or black?" I ask.

"Black," he mumbled. I hand him the black bag and he takes out a stone. The game begins and I make it a teaching game, dragging it out though not giving him any blatant hints on where to make his next move. He has to figure that out for himself, how will he ever learn to problem-solve if he can't think logically through a problem.

The game lapses into silence, Katsuro was distracted by my impending lecture. I break the silence, "Do you think I hate you?"

"You treat me like I'm some sort of mistake... or disappointment."

"You aren't either," I said. It pains me to hear my own son say that. It pains me to even know he thinks I consider him a mistake or I'm disappointed in him. "I'm frustrated."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"A dictionary may say they are similar," I reply.

"So, _I am_ a disappointment."

I look up over at him, catching his gaze. "I want you to cull that manner of thinking right now, Katsuro. A father is never disappointed with his son. His son can do horrible things, fail at everything, but at the end of the day, a father is always proud of his son." It was something my own father said to me, when I asked him if he was disappointed with me when I failed to prevent my brothers from being killed. "A father is only disappointed in himself for not raising his son better," I finish.

"But..." Katsuro begins.

"No, buts! You are my son." I make my move. "Never forget that."

"You don't treat me like it."

I narrowed my brow, Katsuro's negativity was starting to grate on my nerves. "And why do you feel that?"

"Cause..." he sighed, "cause you think Ran's better than me."

"Ran has demonstrated he's better than you in certain areas," I said, "just like you have proven to be better at other things than him."

"But he's better at being a ninja! He's the son you rather have been born first, right? Not me."

"Ran is Ran," I say, "you are you."

Katsuro's shoulders slump, "It would've been if I never had been born."

I slapped him.

He gave a startled yelp and fell backwards, one hand going to his abused cheek, eyes swimming with unshed tears as he stares up at me. My Sharingan lingers in my eyes before I rein it in. "Never say that again, _do you understand me_?"

Katsuro gives a whimpering nod.

"I'm sure your mother never told you this, but you nearly died being born," I relax a bit, but my voice loses none of it's iron. "Your birth was rather difficult for her. It was breech, meaning you were trying to be born backward, Yuki had to turn you around so your head was in the proper direction," I look away my voice dropping to the barest of whispers, "it nearly killed her."

"I... almost killed Mother?"

"By no fault of your own. Medical shinobi aren't entirely sure as to what signals a woman's body to begin her labour pains or why an infant isn't in the proper position when it does occur." I explained.

"I..."

"Don't go beating yourself over it Katsuro. Your mother is hale and hearty after all," I squared my shoulders. Truth was, I was beating myself up because I should've been there with Yuzuki. Even though I knew I would've been powerless to help her, still the fact that I could've lost her still cuts at my heart.

"Alright."

I glance down at our abandoned game, "Do you know why you can't do Gokakyu?"

"I... my chakra hasn't developed enough for it?"

"Well... yes and no," I tell him. "You utterly fail at chakra control."

"So does Ran."

"He's still a tad better at it than you."

"Hmph," Katsuro moves his piece with a pout on his lips.

"So, after lunch. You and I are going to do some one-on-one training."

"Really?" Katsuro looked up at me, a bewildered look on his face. "We're going to train? Just you and me?"

"Yes. We'll work on your chakra control and some other areas you need work in."

"No Ran, no Hikari, no Uncle? Just you and me?"

"Yes, just you and me."

"Promise?" Katsuro glared at me. I closed my eyes, knowing full well why he asked that. I had a track record of broken promises. Thinking about those broken promises, makes me realize that I've missed so much of my children's lives. Their first steps, their first words, all those firsts civilian parents get to enjoy with their children, I never got to experience. I'm bitter about it, yes, but practical as well. I had to go and defend my clan, my _family..._ against my enemies. Against people that will kill my wife and children if I didn't stand in their way.

The nobility like to paint us, shinobi, as heartless unfeeling monsters. But that's farthest from the truth. We, especially among the Uchiha, feel too much. Our Sharingan is the proof of the power of love, or more like the consequences of love. Our suffering gives birth to our hate, which manifests in our Sharingan, and drives our desire to protect the ones we love the most even more.

"I promise Katsuro," I finally tell him. His face lights up with a smile, just like his mother's.

"Awesome!" he looks at the board, a grin on his face and makes his move. I smile, content.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeeeell... <strong>

**I wanted it to be about both Ran and Katsuro, but I went with this idea instead. I kinda like it. I like Madara in this. ^_^ **

**I'm not sure about the tensing of the entire thing. It was difficult... with Yuzuki, it was easy because I had the idea of a diary she was keeping. I can't see Madara keeping a diary. Anyway, next one will be Ran. Have to think about that one. **

**Anyway, R'n'R**

**Sanuingary Toxicity**


	18. Miyako

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto **

**Note: This is based off of an AU idea AceofCrows had. I couldn't get it to work with Madara and Yuzuki as children (not without a lot of data-dumping), so I switched it them as adults. Yuzuki is 18 and Madara is approaching is 20th birthday, this takes place in early November. Castle name is credited to AceofCrows. **

* * *

><p>Uchiha Madara found himself sitting on the windowsill that over looked the garden below it. The night wind blowing through his long black hair and gently kissing his face. He closed his eyes, sighing softly as he angled his face towards the stars, watching for one that would fall.<p>

"They're in bed," a woman's soft voice said. He looked towards the door to see his wife, standing in the light of the room. She was dressed in a pink and gold kimono, the obi a pale sea foam green. Her long black hair done up in an _odango_ style. She had a _sakura_ hair piece, the pale pink blossoms dangled down to the top of her ear. She looked beautiful and Madara swallowed.

"That's good, hopefully Ran'll sleep though the night," Madara said before turning his gaze back up to the stars.

"He should," Yuzuki replied, walking up towards Madara and placing her hand gently on his wrist. "It's nice being back in Hirosaki Castle, isn't it?"

"Hn." Madara looked at Yuzuki before lifting his hand and brushing her peach soft cheek with the back of his knuckles. "This use to be your home, not mine."

"You still can relax here," Yuzuki added, grabbing his hand and pressing a soft kiss to his palm. "For the most part."

"Hn."

"Walk with me."

"What about the boys?"

"They're sleeping and there are guards here. Nothing will harm our sons."

"I'd feel better if I laid a trap around their room. Nothing harmful," Madara said, swinging his feet over the railing and lightly touching the floor.

"Madara, it's not necessary," Yuzuki stated.

He turned and looked at her, "I will not let anything harm my sons." He walked off to lay his trap. Yuzuki huffed and waited for his return on the balcony. She didn't have to wait long for his return, though he snuck up on her with silent ninja-feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. Yuzuki gasped, and tried to squirm around when he pressed a tender kiss to the nape of her exposed neck.

"Madara," she breathed.

"You were saying something about a walk?" he purred.

"Yes," she tapped his hands at the front of her waist and he reluctantly let go. She turned and faced him. "Come, take a walk through the gardens with me. The moon is full, and it's a pleasant night."

"Very well," he grabbed her wrists and kissed her fingertips, "then we come back to the room and do something I suggest," he breathed, iron grey eyes smoldering. Yuzuki felt cheeks turn pink, and she was unable to look away from his burning gaze.

"F-Fine," she whispered.

"I knew you'd see it my way," he dropped her hands and headed into the room, "you are coming? I don't know my way around very well."

"Yes, yes," Yuzuki sighed and followed him.

* * *

><p>The gardens were lovely. The maples were a bright red though the pine were still green as if it was summer. They walked along the stone path, side by side, talking softly amongst themselves in the darkness. Yuzuki told Madara all that happened since Ran's birth, how Natori was teaching Katsuro basic ninja skills in the guise of innocent games and how both boys adored Madara's elderly uncle. Madara smiled at all this, eyes fixed ahead on somewhere distant. "I wish I was there to see that," he commented after a rather amusing story of Katsuro and Ran's first misadventure. "They sure do get into a lot of trouble."<br>"Yes, though not nearly as much as you and Izuna got into, at least that's what Natori told me," Yuzuki replied.

"My brothers and I were always in and out of trouble. There was this one time, during a Council of Generals that I talked my father into letting us attend with him; my brothers started a big scuffle in the back before Izuna wouldn't stop poking Seiji," Madara chuckled softly. "Needless to say my father punished up equally. I was livid at my little brothers. Since I wanted to go, but whatever I wanted to do they suddenly did to."

"That's the funny thing about little siblings."

"I didn't find it funny when I was seven," Madara replied and lifted his chin slightly. "I found it annoying."

"I didn't shadow my brother the way yours did. At most we'd play a board game in the evening or have a pleasant chat over tea."

"Hn," Madara nodded. "Your world was different from mine. Catching slippery pigs, wrestling in the mud... all those things I did as a boy, things you'd be punished for because it wasn't 'proper behavior for a young lady'," Madara snorted.

"Yes, I had rules to follow, my father's honor to think about," Yuzuki sighed, "there is a lot more freedom for a woman in a shinobi clan than in a palace."

"Well... for women born into a lesser social standing. If we have a daughter, she'll still be subjected to rules and such, but different from the ones you grew up with... or maybe the same. I don't know. I know the Hyuga like to think they are something akin to nobles among the shinobi," Madara grumbled. They lapsed once more into a pleasant silence, their feed slowly guiding them towards the duck pond.

They reached the placid pond, with the moon a round silver disc in the center. The water was only disturbed by a red maple or yellow gingko leaf or a koi poking it's head out of the water only to splash back down again.

"It looks like glass..." Yuzuki said.

"Indeed," Madara agreed with a nod. "Do you want to walk on it?"

Yuzuki laughed, "I can't walk on water. I can't manipulate my chakra."

Madara gave her a grin that was savagely boyish, an odd sparkle dancing in his eyes. "But I can."

Yuzuki looked at him suspiciously. "If you drop me in the pond, you'll be sleeping in a room on the opposite side of the palace."

"I'm hurt," he put his hand over his chest, a soft buzz coming from the soles of his feet, "you wound me, Hime-sama."

"You are warned."

"You wearing slippers?" Madara asked.

"No, I'm wearing my _zori_, why?"

"Take them off," Madara instructed. "Then step atop of my feet."

Yuzuki gave him an odd frown but did as she was told, slipping her shoes off and stepping onto his feet with her white _tabi_ socks.

Madara grinned as his hands settled on her hips and she placed her hands on his broad-shoulders. "Hold on tight," he breathed into her ear before stepping out onto the water. Yuzuki squeaked in surprised but smiled as she saw the koi swim beneath them; moonlight glancing off their scales.

"This is amazing," she whispered. "I wish I was a kunoichi."

"Heh," Madara grinned. "If you had the ability I'd teach you this."

"How long can you do this?"

"What? Hold us up? For a while. It's not really that draining. Plus, I have a huge chakra reserve."

"Oh," Yuzuki looked up at him, though she forgot how close his face was. Their noses touch and Yuzuki felt her cheeks grow warm as Madara's eyes widen before narrowing wickedly. "Madara," she whispered.

He pulled her flush against him and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Fluff! <strong>

**R'n'R **

**Katsuro: 1 year old**

**Ran: 7 months old (born in March)**

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


End file.
